


¿Dreams?

by autumnevil5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnevil5/pseuds/autumnevil5
Summary: David es el nuevo oscuro y cree que eso no lo afectará, pero una delgada línea entre lo real y lo prohibido lo hará descubrir quién es en realidad. La culpa llevará a Regina a esforzarse por impedir que David cruce esa línea. EvilCharming





	1. ¿Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunediose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunediose/gifts).



> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> EvilCharming es mi ship favorito y siempre lo será, es la razón por la que comencé a leer fics de once. Prometí y anuncié en mi tumblr que publicará un fic de este ship, no he desistido de hacerlo, simplemente se está tardando más de lo que esperaba, mientras tanto espero que si usted decide leer este lo disfrute tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo. Iba a publicarlo para la semana EC, pero estaré de viaje y no me será posible.
> 
> PD: Lunediose este fic es para ti.
> 
> NOTA: En la línea de tiempo de este fic ha transcurrido alrededor de un año desde la temporada 1 a la 4. Baby Neal no existe, y este es un fic libre de Zelena, Gold la mató en la cárcel y nada ni nadie la revivió ni revivirá.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic EvilCharming, si no es de su agrado por favor no lea. Tiene contenido adulto que puede herir su susceptibilidad, leer con precaución. Esta es toda la advertencia que usted recibirá a lo largo de todo el fic. Y si por alguna casualidad usted ha leído uno de mis otros fics, entonces sabe que mi género favorito es Angst.

**¿Dreams?**

Al abrir mis ojos, fue como abrirlos por primera vez, algo en mí se sentía diferente. No me encontraba en mi cama, ni en mi habitación, ni en mi casa. Al otro lado de la ventana, en el exterior, la ciudad completa debía estar despertando también, listos para empezar otro día más, mientras que yo estaba sentado desnudo en una cama extraña. Toqué las suaves sábanas blancas, toqué la piel de mi abdomen pero mis manos se sentían demasiado frías.

Aparté las sábanas, dejándolas caer en el piso, descubriendo mi virilidad y exponiendo el cuerpo desnudo que yacía a mi lado. Toqué su espalda y baje mi mano por la curva elevada de sus nalgas. Un instinto primitivo en mí me dominaba, guió mis dedos entre sus piernas y toque sus labios vaginales.

Ella se sentía cálida.

Froté mis dedos hasta que sus pliegues se humedecieron y ella despertó. Me llevé los dedos a la boca y la probé como si me perteneciera, y como si yo fuera un ser salvaje.

—David —dijo somnolienta. Hubo un breve destello en sus ojos que me hizo creer que ella recordaba, pero tan rápido como llegó se esfumó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

—No lo sé —se incorporó, utilizó la sábana para cubrirse y se frotó los ojos con la mano libre—. No lo sé… yo… ¿qué día es?

—Es sábado.

—¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? —Sonrió, como si ni siquiera importara la ausencia de sus recuerdos.

¿Lo había olvidado todo? ¿Cuáles eran exactamente los recuerdos que ahora llenaban su mente?

—No tengo hambre —Eso era cierto, porque nada de lo que ahora deseaba era tan simple como eso. Solo quería dejar de pensar, ser yo otra vez, despertar de la pesadilla en la que me encontraba, porque no podía ser real, ni siquiera en una realidad alternativa podría haber elegido voluntariamente algo así.

Me levanté de la cama, intentando poner distancia entre nosotros, alejarme de su piel perfecta y su mirada intensa. Me vestí y salí de la casa, huyendo junto con mis pensamientos… esos terribles pensamientos que no podían ser míos.

Yo era simplemente David. Una buena persona. Nunca jamás podría dañar a alguien intencionalmente. Solo era un pastor con sueños simples, iba a permanecer toda mi vida en el mismo lugar, mis hijos nacerían en el lugar donde yo nací… era un pastor. Mis manos se apretaron en puños al recordar la forma despectiva en que esa mujer decía mi nombre, había jugado conmigo más de una vez. Todo era su culpa.

Me detuve en mitad de la calle y volví.

El ligero olor de café recién preparado me recibió, subí las escaleras, consiente del sonido de la ducha, entré a la habitación y el sonido de la ducha se detuvo. Esperé pacientemente, mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que ella salió, su cabello goteaba, estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca y descalza.

—Volviste —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Sus hombros estaban mojados. Me acerqué a ella y lamí las gotas de agua de su piel.

—David.

Podía matarla. Debía hacerlo. Poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y apretar hasta extinguir su vida, pero no era eso lo que quería hacer. Era como ser otra persona y al mismo tiempo ser uno mismo, porque podía sentirlo todo: la rabia, el deseo, y esa pequeña parte de mí que luchaba por aferrarse a la luz. Tiré su toalla al piso dejándola desnuda frente a mí.

—Súbete a la cama.

No era real. Solo en una pesadilla ella obedecería mis órdenes, y sin embargo, en lugar de hacer lo que le dije se acercó a mí y me ayudó a quitarme la ropa. Se arrodilló para terminar de quitarme el pantalón, y entonces envolví mis dedos en su cabello sedoso y la hice llevar su boca a mi pene. Sus labios gruesos y húmedos envolvieron mi punta hinchada. La sensación fue electrizante, era lo que había deseado desde que la conocí.

Abrí los ojos ante el impacto de mis propios pensamientos. No fue eso lo que sentí cuando la conocí. La odiaba. La levanté del piso y la empujé sobre la cama, estiré sus piernas abiertas y lamí su centro. El deseo era lo único que sentía corriendo por mis venas, chupé su clítoris un par de veces y froté mi pene erecto. Ella se retorció y arqueó su espalda. Sus gemidos solo me enloquecieron más.

—David —gimió mi nombre y escuchar su voz me detuvo—. No te detengas —suplicó abriendo los ojos.

—¿Quieres esto? —Pregunté contra su boca.

—Sí —dijo abriendo un poco más sus piernas, tomó mi erección en su mano y me guió a su entrada—. Te deseo.

Me dejé llevar, deslizándome despacio en su interior cálido, observando embelesado la forma en que su boca se abrió dejando escapar un gemido. Me moví un par de veces, mirándola fijamente, fascinado al ver una mezcla de dolor y placer en su rostro, y fue en ese momento que descubrí que no sabía qué parte de mí quería hacerle daño y qué parte deseaba hacerle el amor.

Toqué sus labios con mis dedos mientras aceleré el ritmo.

—Regina —besé sus labios y ella me miró con intensidad—. Esto no es real.

Un dolor atravesó mi pecho y una luz blanca estalló delante de mis ojos. Sentí como si me ahogara, como si mi pecho fuera a explotar y estuviera a punto de perder el sentido, entonces abrí los ojos y desperté.

**—EC—**

David despertó al fin. Después de pasar cuarenta y ocho horas sin presentar ningún signo de conciencia, conectado a una máquina que nos mostraba que su pulso era estable y su actividad cerebral normal, sus gritos llenaron la habitación y seguramente todo el hospital. Me quedé lo más alejada posible, sin saber si podía sentirme aliviada; si él moría, todos me culparían. La oscuridad había ido por mí, debí ser yo quién se convirtiera en la oscura.

Tuvieron que sedarlo, y tras esperar ocho horas más, David al fin parecía ser él mismo, como si la oscuridad no tuviese ningún efecto en él. Mantuve a Henry conmigo, pero cuando vio a su abuelo sonreír tranquilamente mientras hablaba con su hija y su esposa, no pude contenerlo, corrió junto a él y le dijo que estaba seguro que ser el oscuro no lo afectaría, porque los héroes estaban repletos de luz. Sus palabras no debían herirme pero lo hicieron, y todo lo que pude hacer fue ocultar cómo me sentía, afortunadamente tenía demasiada experiencia en eso.

—Lo que hiciste fue estúpido —dije acercándome a la cama.

—¡Regina! —Me regañó Mary Margaret.

—Lo fue, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por quitar tu nombre de esa daga.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, como Henry dijo, la oscuridad no va a afectarme. No es como si uno se convirtiera en un villano de la noche a la mañana ¿no es así?

—Puedes preguntarle a Gold cuando despierte —contesté, me resultaba difícil no sentirme aludida.

—Mientras yo tenga guardada esa daga nada malo va a sucederte —Mary Margaret se inclinó y besó la frente de su esposo.

Estaba segura que no sería tan fácil.


	2. Algo no está bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Algo no está bien**

Tomé todos los libros que creí podían servir, había leído todos ellos pero en su momento no tenía necesidad de prestar atención a algo relevante sobre el oscuro, sabía que un beso de verdadero amor podía romper cualquier maldición, pero en este caso no había funcionado, fue lo primero que Mary Margaret intentó.

—Dame alguno que esté en español —dijo Emma entrando sin autorización a mi cripta.

—Solo me harás perder el tiempo.

—Es mi padre, tengo que hacer algo para ayudar.

—No estorbar es más que suficiente.

—Sé que te sientes culpable…

—Claro que no.

—Dejemos las mentiras para otro día. Tengo mi propia parte de culpa. David me quitó la daga, se supone que soy la salvadora, debí haber sido yo.

—Lo hizo por ti, en eso tienes razón, salvarme solo fue daño colateral, de todas formas voy a solucionarlo, la gente ya me odia lo suficiente como para darles una excusa más.

—No todos te odian. Henry estaría devastado si algo te hubiese ocurrido. Mejor David que tú.

—¿En serio crees que tu padre va a superar esto por la bondad de su corazón?

—Estoy segura que tiene una lista más corta de gente a las que desea matar.

—Eres igual de estúpida que tus padres.

—Solo digo que él es menos vengativo en su estado normal.

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene la menor idea de lo que esto significa. Debemos evitar que las cosas se salgan de control y salvar a David de la oscuridad antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Emma resultó más útil de lo que pensaba, y con la ayuda que Belle nos brindó pudimos avanzar un poco más rápido en la búsqueda de cualquier información que nos pudiera servir. Toda pista que encontrábamos resultaba ser un callejón sin salida, algo no encajaba, debía haber algo que estuviéramos pasando por alto.

—Voy por algo de comer, no me demoro.

—Asegúrate que Henry coma algo nutritivo.

—No te preocupes, Belle no es muy aficionada a la comida chatarra.

—Pero conozco el gran poder de convencimiento que Henry tiene.

—Está bien. Le daré una vuelta antes de pasar por tu comida de conejo. Estás a tiempo de pedir una hamburguesa.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y vete de una vez.

—Como ordene su majestad —torció los ojos y se fue con una sonrisa tonta pintada en su cara.

Leí mis apuntes sobre la maldición de dormir y pensé que podría ser una buena idea llegado el momento, si las cosas se salían de control…

—¿Piensas ponerme a dormir… otra vez? —Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de David. Fue como si hubiese aparecido de la nada en la cripta—. No usé magia, si es lo que estás pensando. No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Quería saber lo que has averiguado.

—Lo sabrás cuando encuentre algo útil.

—Por supuesto.

Caminó por la cripta, observando con atención mis cosas. No era el lugar más indicado para que un oscuro paseara libremente.

—¿La magia que tengo se parece a la tuya?

—Un poco —contesté sin perderlo de vista.

—Naciste con ella ¿no es así? Debe ser normal para ti desear algo con tu mente y hacerlo aparecer.

—No es así de fácil.

—Pero lo es para mí —se giró y puso sus ojos en mí—. Es demasiado fácil… demasiado…

—Tentador. —Dejé mis libros a un lado, y me acerqué a él—. Tienes que ser fuerte. Hay un montón de cosas buenas en tu vida a las cuales puedes aferrarte. No hay ningún motivo para caer en la oscuridad… eres una buena persona.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Eres tú quién necesita creerlo.

—Hay demasiadas voces en mi cabeza, demasiados pensamientos. Cosas que nunca aprendí y simplemente las sé… —suspiró apesadumbrado y dio un paso más cerca de mí—. La razón por la que estoy aquí… no creo que sea una buena idea estar cerca de mi familia. No quiero lastimarlos.

Fue idea de Emma, si ella hubiese tenido un lugar propio habría albergado a su padre, pero todos compartían el pequeño departamento de Mary Margaret, incluso ella estuvo de acuerdo. Yo era la única persona con magia que sería capaz de contener a David si él decidía dejar salir su lado oscuro.

—Solo serán unos días. No hay nadie en quién confíe más que en ti, Regina —dijo Mary Margaret apretando mi mano—. De esto se trata ser una familia, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros.

—Está bien. —No era como si tuviera opción, si decía que no solo confirmaba que seguía siendo la Reina egoísta que los maldijo—. Henry debe pasar la noche con ustedes. Si voy a ser la niñera del nuevo oscuro no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi hijo.

Preparé la habitación de invitados, dejé toallas limpias en el baño y puse una manta extra por si acaso hiciera demasiado frío.

—Si deseas algo del refrigerador puedes tomarlo, solo intenta no ensuciar demasiado.

—Gracias por hacer esto. No tienes ninguna obligación y aun así…

—No me gusta tener deudas pendientes.

—No me debes nada.

—Si me necesitas, mi habitación está en el otro extremo del pasillo. Trata de descansar un poco.

No podía sentirme tranquila. Mantener a David vigilado era correcto, pero algo seguía molestándome y siguió dando vueltas en mi cabeza después de acostarme en la cama, fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño. El hombre que estaba en la otra habitación no solo era David, era el oscuro, alguien en quién por ningún motivo podía confiar. Lo último que pensé antes que el sueño por fin me venció fue la horrible sensación de la oscuridad apoderándose de mí.

**—EC—**

**DAVID**

No podía dormir. No sentía cansancio ni fatiga por la ausencia de sueño, me sentía mejor que nunca. Caminé por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, ansioso por salir y cazar mi primera presa. ¿Realmente había aceptado quedarme en casa de Regina por el bienestar de mi familia? ¿Era esa mi única y verdadera motivación?

La idea ni siquiera había sido mía, pero fui yo quien la puso en sus cabezas.

Me arrimé a la puerta, tocando la madera fría, escuchando la respiración pacífica del otro lado. No era en la puerta de la habitación de invitados contra la cual me encontraba arrimado, era la puerta de su cuarto. No tenía idea en qué momento había llegado hasta allí. La puerta se abrió con solo pensarlo. Me senté en el borde de su cama y me incliné hacia ella, solo quería percibir su aroma de cerca, no iba hacerle daño. Jamás le haría daño a una persona.

—Ella se merece todo el daño que le puedas infringir —dijo una de las voces en mi cabeza—. Se lo merece.

Rumpelstiltskin se sentó en el otro lado de la cama, y al igual que yo, tocó delicadamente el cabello sedoso de Regina. Ella continuó durmiendo pacíficamente mientras cada uno de los oscuros llenó su habitación.

—Cuéntale una historia. Pon una historia en su linda cabecita —dijo Rumpelstiltskin y todos los otros comenzaron a susurrarme la historia que debía contarle.

—Todo puede volver a ser normal, tendrás la vida que deseabas antes —dijo Nimue.

—No voy a lanzar una maldición.

Regina se movió, su pecho siguió subiendo y bajando, durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación, sin el menor signo de remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho, como si solo fuera una dulce princesa aguardando por un beso que la despierte; la luz que irradiaba de ella era dolorosa, se sentía como miles de agujas pinchando mi piel.

—Hazlo, David. Hazlo —continuaron repitiendo una y otra vez.

Me incliné hasta que mi boca estuvo cerca de su oreja y al igual que el resto de los oscuros comencé a susurrar la historia.


	3. Un mal sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Un mal sueño**

Escuché un pitido, el eco lejano de alguien llamando mi nombre. Parpadeé, adaptándome a la luz…

—Mamá… mamá…

Era Henry quién llamaba mi nombre, me dio un abrazo demasiado apretado que hizo doler mi cuerpo, mi cabeza también dolía, mi boca estaba seca y no me sentía capaz de poder hablar.

—Regina —David acarició mis mejillas y puso un beso en mi frente—. Estás despierta.

Despierta. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mí como flashes. David era el oscuro.

—Ve por el médico, Henry.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, me era difícil pensar con claridad, pero podía recordar a David en mi cama.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Mi garganta dolió pero fui capaz de hablar—. Eres el oscuro.

Whale entró antes que David pudiera responder, su mano seguía sujetando la mía y no me sentí capaz de alejarme de su tacto. Whale puso una luz en mis ojos, tomó mi pulso y colocó un aparato sobre mi pecho para escuchar mi corazón.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Como si alguien hubiese intentado arrancarme la piel, pero el dolor que sentía era dentro de mí.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Preguntó David.

—Tú —dije en un susurro y él sonrió.

—No creí que despertarías. Gold sigue sin despertar. Eres un verdadero milagro, Regina.

—¿Ella está bien? —David preguntó a Whale ignorándome.

—Debo hacer más exámenes. No sabemos los efectos de esa cosa. ¿Cómo te sientes, Regina? ¿Puedes decirnos lo último que recuerdas?

—El oscuro.

—Emma te salvó, hizo lo que el aprendiz le dijo, atrapamos la oscuridad en la daga. Hemos acabado con el poder de la daga, no hay más oscuros.

—Ni más magia —dijo Whale.

No podía sentir la magia en mi cuerpo, ¿era esa la causa de mi dolor? ¿La magia había sido arrancada de mí?

Volví a sentirme adormecida, y entonces David puso un beso en mis labios.

—Todo va a estar bien, mi amor.

**—EC—**

**DAVID**

Por un momento creí que no tendríamos la oportunidad de comenzar con nuestras vidas, todo había sido un verdadero caos después que la maldición se rompió, el distanciamiento entre Nieve y yo terminó por convertirse en el inicio de mi historia con Regina. Dos semanas al cuidado de Henry nos acercaron de una forma que ninguno de los dos había esperado. Ni ella ni yo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros extraños sentimientos, hicimos caso omiso y continuamos batalla tras batalla. Neverland solo fue el principio del verdadero final entre Nieve y yo, ella quería reemplazar a nuestra hija, no era algo literal, en el fondo lo sabía, pero fue como Emma y yo lo sentimos; en lugar de solucionar todo lo que estaba mal entre nosotros ella quiso poner un bebé como la solución mágica y dar por hecho que eso nos daría nuestro felices para siempre. No fue así. Al regresar de Neverland, cuando dejé en claro que no tendríamos un hijo, ella me dio un ultimátum, esa misma noche terminé durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la abuela.

—Hey —sonreí al ver a Regina abrir nuevamente los ojos. Henry dormía profundamente en el sofá—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Dónde…?

—En el hospital. Has dormido un montón de tiempo.

—Eres el oscuro.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes —quise tomar su mano pero ella se estremeció—. Intenta contarme lo que recuerdas.

Le ofrecí un poco de agua y ella pareció mucho más dispuesta a hablar.

—Despertaste… aquí… en el hospital… y luego me pediste ayuda, estábamos intentando buscar una solución con Emma.

—¿Yo era el oscuro?

—Emma iba a salvarme pero tú no lo permitiste, la salvaste.

—Y te salvé a ti.

—Por eso acepté ayudarte. No querías herir a tu familia y fuiste a mi casa. Estabas en mi cama, todos los oscuros… eso creo… Gold estaba ahí. Pusiste una maldición en mí.

—No soy el oscuro, obviamente —dije intentando aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa—, pero puedo contarte una historia, quizá te ayude a recordar.

**—EC—**

_—Regina tenemos que hablar —un poco de agua se había derramado en su blusa y pensé que seguirla al baño sería mi única oportunidad de hablar con ella, para cualquiera era evidente que Regina había estado evitándome desde mi separación._

_—No. No lo creo._

_Intentó caminar por delante de mí pero la detuve tomándola del brazo._

_—Es importante._

_—Tú y yo no somos amigos. No hay nada que debamos hablar, mucho menos a solas._

_—Creo que sabes que eso no es cierto. Desde que la maldición se rompió, incluso desde antes hay algo entre nosotros._

_—Una venganza y el gran odio que siento por ti._

_Me obligó a soltarla, casi empujándome, y salió del restaurante caminando tan rápido que tuve que esforzarme por mantener el ritmo. No quería discutir en medio de la calle, así que la seguí hasta que pude vislumbrar el parque, solo entonces me atreví a alcanzarla, la tomé de la mano y la detuve._

_—Estoy enamorado de ti. Estoy enamorado de ti y creo que tú sientes lo mismo._

_—No._

_—¿No? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?_

_—La única vez que intenté seducirte fue porque no quería que mi maldición se rompiera._

_—Y me arrepiento cada día por no haberte besado._

_—Lo que dices no tiene sentido… No voy a ser tu distracción mientras tienes una crisis existencial. Tarde o temprano vas a volver con tu esposa._

_—No eres una distracción. He contado los días para que llegue el momento correcto de poder decirte que quiero una oportunidad contigo… que te quiero._

_Su lucha por liberar su mano de mi agarre cesó, sus paredes se desvanecieron visiblemente y cuando puse mi mano en su mejilla no me rechazó._

**—EC—**

—¿Me besaste?

—Lo hice.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Un tornado de oscuridad intentó robar toda tu luz, no es como si tu día fue el más memorable.

—¿Pasó el mismo día?

—Un mes después. Henry casi nos descubre besándonos y terminamos enredando un montón de excusas que concluyó en Henry sugiriendo que me quede en tu casa, por el bien de la familia y porque tú te quedaste con nosotros cuando la maldición se rompió ¿recuerdas?

—Pero fue porque debíamos cuidar de Henry.

—Me he estado quedando con Henry en la mansión, Henry no quería dormir en otro lado que no sea su habitación y Emma no quería invadir tu casa. Te lo contamos mientras dormías, quizá algo de eso se mezcló en tus sueños, aunque más parece una horrible pesadilla.

—¿No eres el oscuro?

—Cuando Whale te libere de aquí puedo llevarte a ver la daga, mi nombre no está escrito en ella.

—Me gustaría verlo.

—Por supuesto.

Pude tomar su mano sin que ella me lo impidiera.

—Recuerdo… tu separación…

—Emma te salvó, hizo toda la parte mágica, yo solo te traje hasta aquí.

—¿Qué pasó con mi magia?

—No lo sabemos. Cuando Emma atrapó la oscuridad en la daga la magia simplemente se desvaneció, toda la magia.

Henry fue mucho mejor que yo esperando que Whale le diera el alta a su madre, yo solo quería sacarla del hospital y continuar las cosas donde las dejamos. Regina no olvidó el asunto de la daga, fue lo primero que hicimos cuando salimos del hospital.

—¿Lo ves? No hay ningún nombre en ella.

Acaricié su espalda y ella por fin pareció relajarse.

—¿Realmente estamos juntos?

—Creí que habías empezado a recordar.

—Pensé que era parte de la maldición.

—Porque la única razón por la que te fijarías en mí es estar bajo una maldición.

Ella sonrió. Se detuvo en la puerta de entrada de su casa y se giró hacia mí.

—Recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Me besaste primero.

—Siempre estoy besándote primero —dije cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Ella caminó despacio hacia mí, puso sus manos delicadas en mis brazos y se puso de puntillas para lograr alcanzarme, sus labios rozaron los míos y eso fue suficiente para envolverla entre mis brazos y besarla.

—¿Sigues creyendo que soy el oscuro y que puse una maldición en ti?

—No. Definitivamente no.

Le di un beso más y luego entramos a su casa. Henry llegaría de la escuela en un par de horas así que convencí a Regina de dormir un poco.

—Todavía necesitas tomarlo con calma. Acabas de salir del hospital. Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo.

—Estoy bien.

—No estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos.

No quiso ponerse el pijama pero cambió su ropa por algo más cómodo. Acomodé sus almohadas y la ayudé a arroparse.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

—¿Y si este es el sueño? Recuerdo, pero siento todo tan irreal, tú y yo juntos.

—Si no quieres esto, solo tienes que decirlo. No voy a obligarte a nada.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Acaricié su mejilla y la besé.

—Dime lo que quieres.

—Quiero que estés aquí cuando despierte.

—Así será.

Ella cerró los ojos. Acaricié su cabello hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

—Este es solo nuestro comienzo, Regina —me incliné y puse un beso en su frente.


	4. Manos frías

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.
> 
> Recuerde que esta historia posee contenido sensible y explícito. Tenga cuidado al leer.

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Manos frías**

Estaba de pie, parada frente al espejo contemplando mi reflejo, por más tiempo del que podía recordar. No había nada diferente en mí, quizá mi cabello era más largo, pero lucía exactamente como recordaba; tantos años congelada en el tiempo me habían permitido conocerme demasiado bien.

Todo era real. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, repitiendo en mi mente que mi vida con David no era parte de un sueño o una pesadilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Sentí su mano fría sobre la parte baja de mi espalda pero no me estremecí. Su aliento era cálido junto a mi oído. Abrí los ojos de inmediato al recordar mi estado de desnudez, solo llevaba ropa interior, la toalla yacía alrededor de mis pies, la recogí del piso y me cubrí de inmediato.

—¿Estabas espiándome? —Pregunté acusadoramente.

—Claro que no. —Dijo sonriendo—. Pero llevas un buen rato frente al espejo sin moverte. Me preocupé.

—No pareces sorprendido al verme casi desnuda.

—Ha pasado una semana, verte así no me sorprende… —se acercó demasiado, se inclinó un poco hasta casi rozar sus labios contra los míos—, me gusta.

Me besó y permití que su lengua entrara en mi boca, colgué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me fundí contra él. Una de sus manos desató mi toalla, la otra acarició mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y me presionó acercándome aún más.

—Espera —puse una mano en su pecho y lo detuve, me sentí agitada y me faltaba el aliento. No sé exactamente por qué lo detuve—. Debo vestirme. Quiero salir de la casa.

—¿Salir?

—Sí. —Retrocedí alejándome de él—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ha pasado una semana.

—El médico dijo…

—Una semana es más que suficiente. Estoy bien. Quiero salir.

—Henry está en la escuela, pensé que podríamos disfrutar la mañana, es mi último día libre.

—Quiero salir de la casa.

No le di opción a decir nada más. Tomé algo de ropa del armario y mientras me arreglaba intenté alejar las dudas aglomerándose en mi cabeza. Quizá él quería mantenerme en casa porque mi pesadilla era real. No se había despegado de mi lado ni un solo momento, siempre atento y cuidando de mí.

—Está haciendo mucho frío, no olvides ponerte un abrigo —dijo sacando un abrigo de mi armario, lo colocó sobre mis hombros y besó mi mejilla, ni siquiera preguntó mi opinión.

Devolví el abrigo al armario y tomé otro. Él simplemente sonrió y me tomó de la mano llevándome fuera de la casa.

—Te ves hermosa. —Besó mi mano y me ayudó a subir al auto.

David no podía ser el oscuro y si lo fuera por qué elegiría estar conmigo, no tenía sentido. Todo lo que me dijo era cierto, los recuerdos estaban en mi cabeza. Nos habíamos acercado poco a poco hasta llegar a conocernos de una manera diferente, obligados a trabajar juntos y siendo parte de una misma familia. Nunca fuimos enemigos realmente, pero las circunstancias nos habían puesto en esa situación. No sabía lo que hubiese pasado entre nosotros de habernos conocido en otras circunstancias, pero al menos estaba segura que mis sentimientos por él eran reales. No había ninguna razón lógica para que él fingiera estar enamorado de mí.

—¿Estás pensando lo que deseas comer? Es tarde para el desayuno y temprano para el almuerzo, pero siempre podemos pedir una copa de helado, siempre y cuando no le contemos a Henry que comimos helado sin él.

Detuvo el auto —mi auto que él había decidido manejar por mí— frente al restaurante de la viuda Lucas.

—¿Por qué querías que nos quedáramos en casa?

Apagó el motor, quitó la llave del encendido y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Supongo que después de lo que pasó es extraño volver a la normalidad.

—Pero esta no es nuestra normalidad.

—La gente sabe que estamos juntos. No me preocupa lo que piensen. Estoy contigo, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

No era esa mi preocupación y no era la respuesta que esperaba, sin embargo logró calmarme completamente. Me mordí el labio para no sonreír cuando él me tomó de la cintura y puso un beso en mi frente, entrando conmigo en el restaurante, haciendo real esa normalidad que nunca habíamos tenido. Pude sentir las miradas en nosotros, pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, David me llevó hasta una mesa, se sentó junto a mí y ordenó galletas de avena recién horneadas con dos copas de helado de chocolate.

—No somos niños. Preferiría comida de adultos.

—Almorzaremos un montón de verduras. Sé que nunca has probado las galletas que hace la abuela, son deliciosas y puedes mezclarlas con el helado.

—Puedo preparar mis propias galletas.

—Las hubieses podido preparar de haber aceptado quedarte en casa conmigo.

Me besó, a plena luz del día en una mesa del restaurante lleno de personas que debían odiarme el doble que antes. La protesta murió en mi boca al ver a Mary Margaret y todas las dudas volvieron a mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —David acarició mi mejilla. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta dónde estábamos? ¿No le importaba besarme delante de ella?

—Necesito ir al baño.

Se levantó y me dejó salir. Fui detrás de ella, abrí cada puerta hasta lograr encontrarla, y no me moví hasta que ella salió.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Regina. No seré una de esas mujeres pero es demasiado pronto para aceptar que estás durmiendo con mi marido.

—No estoy durmiendo con él —dije a la defensiva.

—Siempre me has tomado por ingenua, pero sé muy bien la clase de mujer que eres. Todos lo saben. Y si no usaste magia para alejarlo de mí, sé muy bien lo que…

—¿Crees que usé magia? ¿Crees que por eso él está conmigo?

—Lo que sea que hayas hecho no va a durar para siempre —salió del baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

No sé lo que esperaba al intentar hablar con ella, seguramente necesitaba aplacar esa voz en mi cabeza que seguía atormentándome, pero había sido inútil.

—¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? —Apreté el filo del lavabo entre mis manos, respiré profundo y me miré al espejo—. Estás saboteándote, Regina. Estás volviendo a ser el mayor obstáculo en tu propia felicidad.

**—EC—**

**DAVID**

El restaurante de la abuela, a plena luz del día, no era precisamente el mejor lugar para empezar. Solo quería vivir la vida que deseaba con Regina. Lo merecíamos. Mary Margaret se acercó a mi mesa y por lo menos bajó la voz, ella tampoco quería que nuestras vidas continuaran siendo un espectáculo para todo público.

—¡Cómo puedes venir aquí con ella! ¿Intentas lastimarme?

—Teníamos un trato —sujeté su mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Cumple tu parte o yo no cumpliré la mía.

Se guardó las palabras que iba a decirme, retiró su mano de la mía y salió del restaurante en silencio en el momento exacto en que Regina salió del baño. Dejé dinero sobre la mesa y caminé hacia Regina.

—Vamos a casa, mi amor.

Ella se arrimó contra mí y no opuso resistencia. Besé su cabeza y salimos del restaurante. Su silencio durante todo el trayecto comenzó a preocuparme. Las cosas no parecían estar saliendo tan fácilmente como yo había pensado que serían.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando entramos en casa—. Estoy siendo un obstáculo… no quiero serlo… no quiero ser la razón de que esto no funcione.

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa, me acerqué a ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos para atraerla hacia mí.

—Si de algo estoy seguro es de nosotros. No hay nada que impida nuestra felicidad, ni siquiera tú —besé la punta de su nariz.

—¿Empezamos otra vez?

—Sí —sin importar cuántas veces tuviese que empezar todo de nuevo tenía que volverlo a hacer, si realmente quería estar con ella para siempre.

Rocé sus labios con los míos y esta vez no hubo ninguna duda en ella. Me abrazó, correspondió a mis besos, abrió su boca cuando mi lengua quiso entrar en la suya y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura cuando la cargué para llevarla a la habitación.

Su piel era casi un embrujo, tocarla podía considerarse un verdadero hechizo. Cuando mis labios besaron su cuello se quedaron presos, quité todo obstáculo que se interpusiera y recorrí su piel con mi boca. Mi excitación aumentó cuando la oí gemir mientras mi boca atrapó su pequeño pezón, deslicé mis dedos entre sus piernas y froté sus labios vaginales.

—David —gimió mi nombre—. David.

Deslicé uno de mis dedos en su interior cálido, solté su pezón y lamí su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Estás tan apretada para mí.

—Creo que… es muy rápido.

—No lo es. Estamos juntos. He esperado demasiado para hacerte mía.

Froté sus clítoris suavemente y deslicé un segundo dedo en su interior. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia mí y un gemido escapó de su boca. Moví mis dedos suavemente dentro de ella, excitado al sentir la resistencia de su estrechez. Acaricié su mejilla y la hice mirarme.

—Solo dilo y me detendré —la besé, penetrándola profundamente con mis dedos, me detuve pero me quedé en su interior, esperando por su respuesta—. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No —dijo rápidamente—. Te quiero. Quiero estar contigo.

Eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar. Retiré mis dedos, tomé mi pene y lo alineé en su entrada. Ella me atrapó en un dulce beso que no impidió que mi concentración se viera afectada, rocé su pequeña protuberancia.

—David —pude notar la necesidad en su voz. Mordí su labio suavemente, apreté su cadera y miré sus ojos de color chocolate mientras entraba en ella.

—Eres preciosa.

Su sonrisa se igualó a la mía y su felicidad fue igual de palpable a lo que yo sentía en ese preciso momento. Sus manos me acariciaron mientras me movía lentamente en su interior, sus muslos apretaron mi cadera y nuestros gemidos llenaron toda la habitación. La presión de sus paredes era una dulce tortura, no me fue difícil llegar casi al mismo tiempo que ella, porque cuando se arqueó hacia mí y gritó mi nombre fue todo lo que necesité para terminar en su interior.

Me acosté con ella entre mis brazos, adormecido escuchando nuestros corazones calmarse poco a poco.

—Henry vendrá pronto.

—No. Se quedará con Emma.

—¿Planeaste esto? —Levantó la cabeza y se apoyó en mi pecho para mirarme.

—Soy culpable —reí—, pero fuiste mi cómplice.

—Creo que estoy viendo tu lado malvado.

—No tienes ni idea —clavé mis dedos en sus costillas y ella se retorció en risas.

—¡No! ¡David!

En lugar de intentar detener mis manos me besó, fue una forma mucho más efectiva de hacerme perder mi enfoque.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

—Yo también.

—Quiero que siempre sea así.

—Seremos felices para siempre, Regina. Lo prometo.

Volvimos a acomodarnos, rendidos en los brazos del otro, dibujando formas invisibles con las puntas de nuestros dedos en mi pecho y en su espalda hasta quedarnos dormidos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

**—EC—**

**REGINA**

Algo debió despertarme. Froté mi rostro un poco y me incorporé en la cama de inmediato. La habitación estaba helada, tuve que acomodar la cobija sobre mí porque el pijama que llevaba puesto casi no hacía nada por mantenerme caliente.

—David —palpé el otro lado de la cama, sabía que David no estaba a mi lado pero el movimiento fue más bien mecánico—. David —llamé su nombre una vez más, forzando mis ojos a adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Hice la cobija a un lado y me dispuse a levantarme.

—No te levantes.

Una brisa de aire helado me estremeció, volteé y vi a David de pie junto a la ventana. La cortina se movió con el viento y volví a estremecerme, sin embargo él no parecía afectado por el frío. La luz de la luna iluminó su cuerpo permitiéndome apreciar su desnudez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él sonrió, se alejó de la ventana y camino hacia mí.

—Esperando que despiertes.

Su mano me levantó acercándome a él y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos con fuerza. Su erección presionó mi vientre despertando mi propio deseo. Apretó mi nalga con fuerza y mordió mi labio inferior.

—¿Estás mojada para mí? —No esperó mi respuesta, sus dedos hicieron a un lado mis bragas y frotó mi intimidad. Temblé con el contacto de su fría piel. Solo pude corresponder a su beso hambriento mientras apretaba mi nalga con una de sus manos manteniéndome presionada contra él y sus dedos frotaron mi intimidad un par de veces.

—David —logré decir—. Espera.

Me miró fijamente pero no se detuvo. Su sonrisa era diferente, algo en él era diferente. Ni siquiera recordaba haberme puesto el pijama después de hacer el amor.

—No quiero que uses pijamas —besó mi hombro, dejó de tocarme por un instante y me recorrió con la mirada—. Me gusta verte desnuda.

Sus palabras parecían un simple juego, su sonrisa era encantadora pero había algo en él que… Tomó el borde de mi pijama de seda y lo rompió de un solo tirón. Me dio la vuelta bruscamente colocándome en mis manos y rodillas sobre la cama y rasgó también mi ropa interior.

No me sentía capaz de huir de él, de sus manos frías. Un gemido se ahogó en mi garganta, y casi caí contra la cama cuando me penetró intempestivamente. Su pene erecto se abrió paso con fuerza entre mis paredes vaginales y mis brazos perdieron la fuerza para sostenerme, mordí la cobija, apreté las sábanas y me estremecí cuando una de sus manos apretó uno de mis senos. Me quedé paralizada sin saber del todo cómo reaccionar, el dolor que sentí entre mis piernas se fue desvaneciendo lentamente mientras él se mantenía inmóvil y enterrado por completo en mi interior. Intenté moverme lejos de él pero su mano apretando mi cadera me sostuvo con firmeza.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado. Sé una buena niña y compláceme —reconocí su voz pero no parecía ser él mismo.

No me moví, sin embargo mi cuerpo tembló cuando su lengua recorrió mi columna. Su mano izquierda abandonó mi cadera y apretó mi seno desatendido. No pude evitar gemir mientras el comenzó a frotar mis pezones y sentí la necesidad de moverme contra él.

—Eso es —susurró—. Te sientes tan bien, tan caliente y apretada… —gimió en mi oído mientras yo me movía contra él, haciendo que su pene se deslizara suavemente en mi interior. El dolor se convirtió un poco en placer y mis gemidos se volvieron más fuertes.

Él chupó mi cuello, movió su mano contra mi vientre y la punta de sus dedos rozaron mi clítoris.

—Me gusta estar dentro de ti —se movió contra mí, enterrando su pene profundamente en mi interior, haciéndome gritar—. Vas a gritar mi nombre toda la noche —chocó su cadera contra mí, su pene se deslizó suave y profundo, sentí su respiración pesada en mi cuello mientras continuaba penetrándome—. Vas a gritar el nombre del oscuro.

—¡No! —grité.

Sus manos me tocaron y yo solo intenté alejarme de él.

—¡Regina! —Me sacudió. David estaba frente a mí, sujetando mis brazos en la cama—. Es una pesadilla. Una pesadilla.

Miré a mí alrededor, tensa y prácticamente temblando, confundida, sintiéndolo aún dentro de mí pero David estaba cubriéndome con la manta, sobando mi espalda y besando mi frente.

—Todo está bien mi amor. Estás a salvo. Te tengo.

Poco a poco me fui relajando en sus brazos, mi corazón parecía serenarse. El hombre ante mí no era el oscuro, su mirada estaba llena de afecto, sus manos eran cálidas.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—No. —Contesté rápidamente. Quería borrar el recuerdo de mi mente y de mi cuerpo.

—Está bien. Todo va a estar bien —me susurró dulcemente.

Volvimos a acostarnos y él me mantuvo en sus brazos. Besó mi frente y me abrazó un poquito más fuerte.

—Duerme. Estás a salvo conmigo.


	5. Sinceridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once upon a time, sus personajes y demás mencionados aquí no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 5 - Sinceridad**

**REGINA**

La chimenea estaba encendida, Henry acababa de poner una película sobre una chica que salvaba a un caballo y se acostó sobre un montón de almohadas en la alfombra. David le entregó un tazón con palomitas de maíz, se sentó a mi lado acomodándose debajo de la cobija que yo había puesto sobre mis piernas para abrigarme, su brazo me rodeó, subió los pies sobre la mesita de centro, asentó nuestro tazón de palomitas en su regazo y besó mi frente.

—Listo. Ahora si podemos ver la película.

—Es todo un proceso contigo —me quejé con un suspiro después de haber tenido que esperarlo quince minutos.

—¿No te gusta que te consienta? —Besó mi mejilla.

—Te consientes a ti mismo.

—Paren con todo el romance o buscaré nuevos compañeros de cine.

Los dos detuvimos nuestra pequeña discusión, nos acurrucamos en el sofá y comenzamos a ver la película al fin.

Toda la semana había sido igual, una absoluta calma y calidez en nuestra familia, con cenas improvisadas hechas por David, que para mi sorpresa había demostrado ser muy bueno en la cocina, él llevaba a Henry en la mañana a la escuela y asistía a trabajar a la estación, era el único tiempo que parecía tener solo para mí, pero las pesadillas contantes habían comenzado a mantenerme un poco cansada por las mañanas; cocinar no había sido suficiente para alejar los extraños pensamientos pero no quise volver a mezclarme entre la gente, era demasiado pronto y no necesitaba convertirme en un blanco fácil de su odio. Recogí a Henry de la escuela todas las tardes y David se unió a nosotros para comer, haciendo de nuestra rutina algo extremadamente familiar.

—¿No te estás durmiendo o sí?

Negué con la cabeza y él besó mi mejilla. Me acomodé contra su pecho y él no dudó en acariciar mi cabello, sus labios besaron mi frente suavemente y me incliné hacia él para que besara mis labios.

La película terminó y acompañamos a Henry a la cama, lavó sus dientes sin siquiera pedírselo y corrió a meterse debajo de las cobijas.

—¿Tengo que ir el domingo con Emma?

—¿No quieres ir?

—Me gusta estar todo el tiempo aquí.

—Vas a divertirte, procura no comer muchas golosinas y hacer tu tarea.

—Haremos algo divertido el próximo fin de semana —prometió David.

Emma recogió a Henry el domingo, ni siquiera se bajó del auto, tocó la bocina y Henry tuvo que correr con su mochila hacia ella. Salí de inmediato después que se fueron, David estaba en la estación trabajando y sabía que era el único momento en que podría ir a la tienda de Gold. Revolví el lugar lo más rápido que pude buscando los ingredientes que necesitaba y cuando los obtuve los llevé directo a mi cripta, preparé la poción y no dudé en beberla. No recuperé ningún recuerdo que podía haber sido borrado, no hubo ningún cambio en mí, nada que indicara que mis pesadillas tuvieran algo de verdad, aun así la duda persistió. Si David era el nuevo oscuro podía haber puesto algún tipo de maldición en todos y solo un beso de…

—¡Maldición!

Emma rompió la maldición besando a Henry, y cuando lo besé rompimos la siguiente maldición.

—No hay ninguna maldición. David no es el oscuro, no elegiría estar conmigo si lo fuera. No tiene ningún sentido… Soy una idiota.

La frustración que sentí conmigo misma me hizo caminar por la cripta hasta lograr calmarme. Fui a la estación a buscarlo, aunque no había compartido mis temores con él, me sentía extremadamente culpable.

—¡Emma! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Henry?

—En casa con mi madre.

—Pensé que pasarías el día con él.

—Lo haré, pero olvidé llenar unos papeles que debo presentar mañana.

—Nunca presentas nada a tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres? David acaba de irse, muy seguramente a tu casa —su mal humor fue más que evidente.

—Gracias por la información —di media vuelta y salí de la oficina recordándome que esa insoportable mujer era la madre de mi hijo y la hija de mi...

—Regina —caminó detrás de mí y me alcanzó en el pasillo.

—¿Qué? —parecía una de las tantas veces que discutimos por Henry en el mismo lugar, excepto que esta vez sabía que no podía verla como el enemigo.

—Henry comentó… mira no creo que alguna vez voy a estar de acuerdo con tu relación con David pero no voy a interponerme. No es mi lugar y no quiero hacer nada que afecte a Henry.

—Entiendo.

—Podrías solo… tomarte las cosas con calma. Acaban de divorciarse y él ya está instalado en tu casa, no creo que tener un hijo tan pronto…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Sé que las cosas en el Bosque Encantado eran diferentes pero aquí puedes esperar. Mi madre puede superarlo pero no creo que los demás lo tomen muy bien.

—No sé lo que Henry te dijo pero soy la más interesada en no alimentar el fuego de la hoguera que estén intentando construir para mí.

—¿Te estás cuidando?

—¿Disculpa?

—Somos adultas, las dos sabemos que no hay polvo de hadas involucrado en hacer un bebé. La gente está comentando que quizá la razón por la que David se mudó tan rápido contigo es porque estás embarazada ¿lo estás? —La delicadeza nunca había sido su fuerte.

—No, no lo estoy, y no es tu maldito problema ni el de nadie más —se interpuso en mi camino y no me dejó pasar—. Hazte a un lado.

—No quiero pelear… Se lo prometí a Henry y pienso mantener mi promesa. Solo pienso que a todos nos sentaría muy bien un poco de calma.

—No estoy embarazada —dije menos enojada, quizá porque ella se calmó mejorando evidentemente su actitud hacia mí.

—Pero no te estás cuidando ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es una ciudad realmente pequeña, la gente comenta.

—¿La gente comenta que no he ido al médico por un control de natalidad? —Exploté sin poder contener el enojo.

—Y nadie ha visto a David comprando condones.

Era él quién había hecho las compras de la casa, jamás me detuve a pensar que todos llevaban la cuenta de lo que comprábamos o no. Era humillante.

—Adiós señorita Swan.

Guardé silencio todo el camino a casa, procurando no pensar en nada. La gente acostumbraba hablar siempre de más, lo había vivido siendo la Reina y una vez más era el centro de sus críticas.

—¿Dónde estabas? —David preguntó en cuanto me vio llegar.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me quedé arrimada en ella.

—¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo?

—Claro que sí —contestó con una sonrisa.

—La gente cree que por eso estás conmigo. Seguramente deben pensar que estoy chantajeándote.

—No les hagas caso —se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi cintura—, me encantaría que estuvieras embarazada, muero de ganas porque me obligues a complacer tus antojos.

—Acabamos de comenzar nuestra relación.

—Debimos casarnos el primer día. Voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites pero no voy a negar que tenga planeado la forma perfecta de pedirte matrimonio.

Era abrumador su cariño.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—¿A qué?

—A que alguien me quiera tanto.

Arrimó su frente contra la mía, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era perfecta, acarició mis mejillas y me besó.

—Te amo. Quiero casarme contigo y llenar esta casa de niños. Lo único que me importa es hacerte feliz.

—Lo soy… y realmente te amo… creo que eso es lo que me da tanto miedo. Por eso estoy intentando buscar una razón para que esto no sea real.

—Tus pesadillas… ¿sigues creyendo que soy el oscuro? —No supe qué contestar—. Nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé.

Sus brazos fuertes me recogieron del piso, me llevaron por las escaleras hasta la habitación y me soltaron con suavidad sobre la cama. Me ayudó a desvestirme, besó mis piernas hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos, me quitó las bragas y no dudé en abrir las piernas para él. Sostuvo mis piernas abiertas mientras su boca se apoderó de mi centro haciéndome retorcer en la cama hasta gritar su nombre en la cúspide de mi orgasmo.

Se quitó la ropa sin ningún afán mientras yo recuperaba el aliento. Frotó su pene erecto y me pidió que me volteara para él. Me puse en mis manos y rodillas sobre la cama, él se ubicó detrás de mí, sus dedos volvieron a tocarme, gemí moviendo mis caderas contra él hasta que sentí la punta gruesa de su pene buscando mi entrada, apretó uno de mis senos en sus manos y se deslizó en mi interior.

—¿Estás bien? —Acarició mi vientre y esperó que me acostumbrara.

—Sí.

Era tan diferente a mis pesadillas. Cuidaba de mí, sus caricias eran suaves en mi piel al igual que su boca; besó mi espalda, sus gemidos se mezclaron con los míos, se movió despacio penetrándome profundamente, frotó mi clítoris llevándome al orgasmo antes que él. Mis brazos cedieron y respiré con la boca abierta mientras él continuó tomándome, acelerando sus embestidas, apretó sus dedos en mi cadera y eyaculó en mi interior. Sentí su semen resbalar por mis muslos aun estando en mi interior, besó mi espalda y después de un momento salió de mí.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama abrazados y dormí con confianza sabiendo que me encontraba a salvo en los brazos del hombre que me amaba.

**—** **EC** **—**

**DAVID**

Regina dormía plácidamente, sus piernas entreabiertas me dieron una perfecta vista de sus labios vaginales hinchados con mi semen aún en su interior. Mi pene volvió a endurecerse, necesitando volver a estar dentro de ella. Chupé sus pezones hasta que sus gemidos me indicaron que había despertado. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, abrió sus piernas para mí y pude colocarme sobre ella. Me enterré profundamente en ella, me moví un poco más rápido, mordí su pezón y lo chupé sin cesar. Apreté sus nalgas entre mis manos atrayéndola hacia mí y con su propia humedad mojé mi dedo índice para deslizarlo entre sus nalgas.

—David —sus ojos se abrieron ante la repentina invasión.

La besé y poco a poco volvió a relajarse, permitiéndome hacer con ella cosas que habían vivido demasiado tiempo en mi imaginación. Moví mi dedo al mismo ritmo que mi pene, era tan estrecha y caliente, casi demasiado frágil en mis manos y afortunadamente por completo mía. Sus paredes apretaron mi pene, su trasero perfecto fue cediendo poco a poco hasta que fui capaz de introducir un segundo dedo.

Abrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido, me quedé quieto por un momento dentro de ella dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse, besé su espalda sudorosa y apreté su dulce botón entre mis dedos. Sus gritos llenaron la casa mientras volví a moverme dentro de ella. Fue la primera vez que realmente fui consciente de que todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor terminé dentro de ella, nunca había pensado hacer el amor de otra manera. Regina era mi mujer, la única que quería en mi vida, quería despertar con ella todos los días, hacerle el amor como si viviéramos en una eterna luna de miel y ver su vientre crecer llevando a mis hijos.

Fui al baño a limpiarme y ella aprovechó para cambiar las sábanas. Me empujó a la ducha y nos dimos un baño de agua caliente. Me alegró poder quedarme en cama con ella el resto del día, desnudos entre las sábanas sin ninguna preocupación.

—¿En qué piensas? —se apoyó sobre mi pecho y me miró a los ojos.

—En nosotros. En…

—¿En qué?

—En todo. En Henry, en ti, nuestra familia. En que no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder contenerme para pedirte que te cases conmigo.

—¿Puedes esperar un mes?

—Es demasiado —me quejé.

—Realmente necesitamos tomar las cosas con calma.

—¿Qué pasa si estás embarazada?

—David.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Acabamos de hacer el amor, no es así como funciona.

—No es nuestra primera vez.

—Lo sé.

—Nunca me he sentido tan feliz. Hacer algo tan común como la cena me emociona. Estoy feliz de estar contigo, no voy a fingir lo contrario.

—Te amo.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te amo, David.

Reí, la abracé subiéndola un poco hacia mí para poder besarla. Ella rió conmigo y fue tan fácil volver a perdernos en la pasión del momento.


	6. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once upon a time, sus personajes y demás mencionados aquí no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Gold**

**REGINA**

Las pesadillas parecían haberse desvanecido en lo profundo de mi mente; permitirme confiar en él me había dado tranquilidad, razón por la cual había permanecido mayormente en casa hasta lograr aclarar por completo todas mis dudas, no quería que los comentarios hirientes de la gente aumentaran mi ansiedad con respecto a mi nueva situación. Tenía el derecho de ser feliz. David me amaba, me había elegido y estaba dispuesto a formar una familia conmigo.

Fue difícil pasar una semana completa sin Henry —debido a mi acuerdo de crianza con Emma Swan— aunque él había venido a casa de vez en cuando para recoger algún libro o simplemente comer galletas y contarme sobre su día. La felicidad de tenerlo de regreso en casa me hizo consentirlo un poco más de lo habitual. Mientras que Henry pasaba el día en la escuela, David tenía que trabajar; a diferencia de mí, ellos tenían una rutina normal que no podían dejar de lado para quedarse en casa conmigo.

—Hey —David me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un beso—. Recogeré a Henry de la escuela y haremos algo los tres juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Es viernes, podemos llevar algo de comida y quedarnos el fin de semana en el bosque, hay una pequeña cabaña que estoy seguro te encantará. Les enseñaré a pescar y prepararé la cena yo mismo.

—Me gusta eso —lo acerqué un poco más y lo besé—. Haré un pastel y prepararé unos bocadillos, puede que incluso tenga reservada una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Me das una pista?

—No.

—¡Ya estoy listo! —Henry gritó corriendo por las escaleras y su mochila colgando del hombro. Lo despedí con un beso en la frente y David también recibió su beso de despedida. Los escuché alejarse por el camino conversando sobre el plan de David para nuestro fin de semana.

Recogí la última manzana para el pastel que iba a hacer, y a pesar que escuché los pasos acercándose a mí, oír su voz me tomó por sorpresa.

—Pareces dispuesta a quedarte en tu pequeño castillo —dijo Gold detrás de mí.

Me giré hacia él lentamente, sosteniendo aún la manzana en mi mano.

—Casi me había olvidado de ti.

—No lo hiciste cuando asaltaste mi tienda.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

—Soy un hombre nuevo, he decidido perdonar tu momento de debilidad —su sonrisa no ocultaba en absoluto la ironía de sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Tu larga ausencia me recordó nuestros días en el Bosque Encantado, Leopold acostumbraba a encerrarte de esta manera ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para molestarme? Mi vida con David no es nada como…

—Seguro tiene sus diferencias, grandes diferencias, pensé que lo habías descubierto y que tu pequeña intrusión en mi tienda era un llamado de ayuda.

—No necesito ayuda, mucho menos de ti. El bastón te sienta muy bien —una mueca se mostró en su cara y su mano se apretó alrededor del mango del bastón.

—Soy capaz de admitir cuando estoy en un error, quizá todo esto es lo que deseas, siempre has atraído la oscuridad y siempre terminas rindiéndote ante ella. —Dio dos pasos hacia mí—. La felicidad que estás viviendo es efímera, no se puede fingir por siempre cuando se está tan lleno de oscuridad. Tómalo como un consejo gratis del anterior oscuro.

El pánico se apoderó de mí, me quedé congelada mientras el dejaba mi casa, solo entonces fui capaz de correr al interior dejando la canasta de manzanas olvidadas en el suelo. Busqué por toda la casa, cada rincón que parecía inofensivo mi mente lo transformó en un posible escondite, pero la daga no estaba allí, ni escondida en el rincón más alto de los armarios o entre los cajones de mis propias cosas, de pronto me vi rodeada por todo el caos que había creado, una sola palabra de ese hombre bastaba para desestabilizarme, esa siempre fue su especialidad, sabía exactamente qué botones presionar para jugar conmigo.

—David no es el oscuro.

Me vi sentada en el sofá de Archie repitiéndole la misma frase demasiadas veces.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Hay algo mal conmigo. Hay algo muy mal conmigo.

—Regina…

—Esto es… una especie de juego macabro. Mi relación con David no debería existir, nada de esto debería existir, siento que hay una parte de mi memoria a la que no puedo tener acceso, como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que esto es una pesadilla, que morí o que… estoy en una maldición de dormir.

—¿Qué harías para despertarte?

—Nada. No puedo despertarme porque no es así como funciona, alguien debe hacerlo y…

—Henry lo haría. Ya lo habría hecho.

—Quizá… no funciona.

—¿Crees que Henry no te ama?

—Sé que… me ama pero…

—Buscó a Emma —dijo por mí—. Somos capaces de amar a más de una persona.

—Lo sé… No creo que nadie sería capaz de despertarme.

—¿Has hablado de esto con David?

—Claro que no.

—¿Qué crees que él te diría?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que diría.

—Quiero saber lo que piensas.

—Él me ama, y si no es el oscuro entonces ¿qué pasa conmigo? Y no me respondas con una pregunta, quiero una respuesta real.

—Creo que estás haciendo esto para sabotearte, porque no crees que merezcas ser feliz.

Eso golpeó algo en mí. Me hizo regresar a casa y pasar el resto del tiempo, que había prometido ocupar en preparar algo de comida para nuestro paseo familiar, sumergida en mis pensamientos. Fue así como David me encontró en el estudio, sentada cerca de la chimenea con una manta alrededor de mis piernas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado, besó mi frente y se sentó a mi lado esperando mi respuesta.

—Nada.

—¿Segura?

—Todo está bien.

Henry entró corriendo, sus ojos brillantes reflejando su emoción y el cabello alborotado.

—¿Y el pastel?

—Pensé que sería mejor si pasamos comprando comida para llevar, quizá una pizza.

—¡Bien! Voy a recoger mis cosas.

Salió corriendo aún más emocionado y David se arrimó contra mí para envolverme en sus brazos.

—Lo que sea que te esté molestando puedes contármelo.

—Solo estoy pensando en nosotros.

—¿Cosas buenas?

—Sí.

Me arrimé contra él, puse mi mano sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Él besó mi frente y me abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Me ocuparé de alistar nuestras cosas.

Ellos hicieron exactamente lo que dijeron, guardaron todo lo que consideraron necesario para nuestro fin de semana y no demoramos en salir de casa.

Henry era feliz, nunca pasamos un fin de semana completo cerca de la playa, por lo general íbamos en la mañana y regresábamos al caer la noche. David rentó una bonita casa que quedaba muy cerca de la orilla, me asomé por la ventana y pude ver el mar a lo lejos, estaba demasiado frío para nadar, pero los escuché hablar sobre todas las cosas divertidas que haríamos.

—Vamos —dijo David llamando mi atención.

—Creí que comeríamos.

—Exactamente.

—Comeremos en la playa, mamá.

Henry fue por delante de nosotros, cargado con una manta gruesa.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dije a David al verlo con un montón de cosas en los brazos.

—Justo estaba necesitando un beso tuyo.

Sonreí pero tuve que besarlo.

—¡Qué esperan! —gritó Henry.

Fue un gran error comer fuera a esa hora, había mucho viento y ninguno llevó un buen abrigo, David tuvo que traer dos mantas para que podamos envolvernos en ellas y mantenernos calientes.

—Son muy malos haciendo fogatas.

—No culpes a la fogata —dijo David.

—Te culpo a ti. Eras un pastor.

—Y hace casi treinta años que no hago una fogata, su majestad.

—¿Sabes hacer una, mamá? —preguntó Henry.

—Sí, contesta la pregunta.

—Nunca necesité saber algo así.

—Debo aprender muchas cosas: montar a caballo, pelear con espadas, hacer fogatas, ¿qué más necesito?

—Comer verduras.

—Eso no.

—Tu madre tiene razón, en ocasiones solo tienes plantas para comer, es mejor que comer bichos.

—Ewww.

Los tres reímos. Las dudas que Rumple había puesto en mi cabeza poco a poco se fueron disipando.

—Me gustaría saber algo —dijo David—. ¿Siempre fuiste buena cocinando?

—¡No! —contestó Henry.

—Créeme, las pocas veces que preparé algo menos que delicioso no se compara con lo horrible que era cuando llegué.

—¿Tuviste que aprender a hacer todo? —Fue el turno de Henry para preguntar.

—La mayoría de las cosas. Tuve mucho en qué entretenerme.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió aprender a hacer una fogata?

—No, David. No se me ocurrió —torcí los ojos, pero él solo sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

—¿Van a casarse?

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, miré a Henry sin saber qué contestar, sabiendo que no podría evadir su pregunta.

—Espero que sí —dijo David mirándome—. Si un día estás lista yo tendré un anillo esperando.

Lo miré, casi perdiéndome en sus ojos y sintiéndome por completo segura que el hombre frente a mí jamás podría ser el oscuro.

—No necesitan estar casados para darme un hermanito.

—¡Henry!

—Somos una familia muy pequeña y estoy cansado de ser hijo único.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Tendremos que ser una familia muy numerosa.

—El frío les está afectando —me levanté envuelta en mi cobija y caminé de regreso a la casa sin regresar a mirar atrás, no quería que me vieran sonreír porque eso sería darles la razón, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Henry se durmió temprano, estaba exhausto, incluso mientras sus parpados se cerraban habló sin parar de lo que haríamos al siguiente día.

David apagó todas las luces y cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación, podíamos escuchar el mar meciéndose fuera de nuestra ventana y la luz de la luna iluminaba directamente la cama de dos plazas con sábanas blancas. Desabotoné mi blusa despacio ante la mirada atenta de David. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitarse la ropa, simplemente se dedicó a observarme. Mi ropa quedó esparcida en el piso, sentí la madera fría bajos mis pies y sentí escalofríos cuando David posó su mano en mi cintura.

—Estoy lista —no me refería a nuestra noche y él lo sabía.

Besó mis labios y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Mis dedos se cruzaron con los suyos ayudándolo a despojarse de todo. Caímos en la cama como si se tratara de un juego, tocándonos y dejándonos llevar por nuestros instintos. Gemí despacio mientras él exploraba mi cuerpo con su boca, con sus dedos resbalando entre mis pliegues húmedos. Sentí su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío y abrí mis piernas para él.

—¿Puedo terminar dentro de ti? —preguntó de forma tan reverente que me sentí abrumada.

—No me estoy cuidando.

—Lo sé.

—Sí —fue lo más honesto que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

Me besó y se deslizó dentro de mí lentamente, dejándome acostumbrarme, ayudándome a acomodar mis piernas alrededor de él. Su mano apretó mi cadera atrayéndome hacia él y poco a poco comenzó a moverse. Su boca se prendió de un pezón y luego del otro. Me mordí el labio para no gritar, lo abracé y besé su boca para amortiguar mis gemidos.

Sentí que la mañana nos sorprendería haciendo el amor porque no creía ser capaz de alejarme de él. Arqueé mi espalda casi lista para deshacerme en sus brazos, pero me esforcé por esperar, quería alcanzar el orgasmo junto con él. Apreté mis piernas a su alrededor y lo incentivé a moverse más de prisa y profundo.

Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y mordí su hombro mientras me llenaba completamente. Deseé de todo corazón quedar embarazada, poder llevar el primero de todos los hijos que quería tener con él. Cerré los ojos y casi pude imaginar lo que sería nuestra vida juntos, los días sencillos en los que no haríamos nada más que pasar abrazados sin salir de la cama y los días en los que caeríamos exhaustos con una casa en desorden y un montón de niños con pocas ganas de irse a dormir.

—Hey. ¿Estás bien? —Otra vez sus ojos me miraron con preocupación. Podía sentirlo aún dentro de mí.

—Sí —contesté sonriendo, sus pulgares secaron mis lágrimas y solo entonces fui consciente de la razón de su preocupación—. Solo estoy feliz… muy feliz.

Sonrió, besó la punta de mi nariz y mis labios.

—¿Crees que hicimos un bebé?

—Eso espero.

Se acostó a mi lado y pasó sus dedos por mi vientre.

—Quizá ya hay un bebé aquí. Vas a tener que casarte conmigo luciendo una hermosa barriga.

—Ni siquiera me has propuesto matrimonio aún.

—Es parte de mi plan malvado, quiero verte caminar embarazada hacia el altar.

—¿Ese es tu plan malvado?

—Tengo un lado oscuro, Regina.

—Eres terrible.

—Y pienso hacer gemelos, formaremos un equipo y los echaremos a perder.

—¿Y si son todas niñas?

—Entonces tendremos que mudarnos a un lugar alejado, no quiero que nadie se acerque a nuestras niñas hasta que tengan treinta años.

—Eso es tan machista.

—Es parte de mi lado oscuro.

Mordí su labio inferior, casi me faltaba el aliento y seguía un poco sensible pero lo empujé suavemente para colocarme sobre él. Sus manos fueron de inmediato a mi cadera y acariciaron mis nalgas. Se sentó dejándome a horcajadas sobre su regazo, hizo a un lado mi cabello y chupó mi cuello, sus manos jugaron con mis pezones y bajaron hacia el sur. Mi piel se erizó y seguramente mis mejillas enrojecieron por toda la humedad que había entre mis piernas. A él ni siquiera pareció importarle, presionó mi clítoris y deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí. No necesitó decir nada, me moví para cabalgar sus dedos. Su otra mano en mi cadera me guio y simplemente me dejé llevar al ritmo que él deseaba.

—Te amo, Regina.

Rocé mis labios contra los de él, gimiendo suavemente.

—Yo también… te amo… te amo, David.

**EC**

**GOLD**

Me quedé de pie en la oscuridad de la noche, mirando fijamente a la ventana abierta de la casa frente a mí. A mi espalda el mar estaba demasiado en calma comparado con la furia en mi interior. Siempre había funcionado, cada una de mis palabras habían logrado moldearla como masilla para que mis manos la convirtieran en mi monstruo y ahora ese hombre insignificante lo arruinaba todo. Regina siembre había sido una niña tonta ante mis ojos, la forma exacta en que Cora la había criado. Ahora esa niña abría sus piernas y se dejaba penetrar por el hombre de la mujer que ella odiaba.

Era eso lo que necesitaba para recuperar mi poder, una nueva semilla de odio.

El inútil de Sidney se acercó lo más que le fue posible, su torpeza casi del todo desaparecida gracias al odio que lo había movido a hacer un trato conmigo. El bulto en sus pantalones no impidió que hiciera su trabajo, sostuvo su celular con firmeza, grabando pequeños videos del príncipe y la Reina Malvada fornicando. Mientras los dedos de David se perdían de forma placentera en el cuerpo de mi aprendiz los de Sidney tuvieron que conformarse en enviar los videos a una afligida Blancanieves.

Iba a recuperar lo que era mío.


	7. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once upon a time, sus personajes y demás mencionados aquí no me pertenecen.
> 
> Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido fuerte solo para adultos que puede herir su susceptibilidad, por favor tenga cuidado al leer.

**CAPÍTULO 7 - David**

**DAVID**

Las pequeñas vacaciones que tomamos por dos días se sintieron demasiado cortas, la llegada del domingo nunca antes me había importado, ni siquiera hicimos algo productivo, simplemente nos dedicamos a pasar el tiempo en familia; después de desayunar juntos, Henry y yo pasamos un tiempo en la playa recogiendo rocas extrañas y hablando de nuestra nueva situación familiar.

—Es extraño.

—¿Te molesta?

—No… es solo que eres mi abuelo y ahora… ¿vas a ser mi papá?

—Realmente es extraño, pero tú y yo decidiremos esto. Quiero casarme con tu mamá y tener hijos con ella. Seré feliz si me permites ser un padre para ti.

—Nunca tuve uno. Apenas conocí a Neal. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia pero sé que debemos ser amigos, confiar el uno en el otro, hacer cosas divertidas y estar unidos en ocasiones especiales cuando tu mamá no nos deje hacer esas cosas divertidas.

—Me gusta eso.

Cuando regresábamos de nuestro paseo de hombres encontrábamos a Regina recostada en una silla de playa, con las piernas cubiertas por una manta y un libro en las manos. Nunca antes la había visto tan relajada. La dejábamos continuar leyendo mientras Henry me ayudaba a preparar algo de comer.

Al caer la tarde cogíamos mantas suficientes e íbamos a sentarnos a la orilla de la playa. Regina se arrimaba contra mí y contestábamos las preguntas que Henry disfrutaba hacer sobre otros mundos y personajes que solo había leído en sus libros de cuentos.

Cuando vimos a Emma esperando por nosotros en la entrada de la casa me sentí emocionado de poder tener un tiempo a solas con Regina.

Ella rio cuando la levanté en mis brazos y corrí con ella por las escaleras, su habitación me pareció demasiado lejos y terminamos en el cuarto de visitas, tirando nuestra ropa al piso y cayendo gustosos en la cama.

—Me encanta estar contigo —dijo exhausta tras haber hecho el amor, recostada sobre mi pecho con una sonrisa radiante.

—A mí también —acaricié sus mejillas sonrojadas y acomodé su cabello revuelto detrás de sus orejas.

—No puedo creer que esto sea real.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es demasiado perfecto, como una maldición de la cual voy a despertar muy pronto.

—No lo es —besé su frente.

—Ahora lo sé. Lamento haber creído que eras el oscuro. En serio lo siento.

—No te disculpes.

—No hay nada oscuro en ti, solo yo.

—Eso no es cierto. ¿Tienes idea de lo radiante que haces mis días? Nunca he sido más feliz, nunca.

La duda se reflejó en su rostro claramente, sabía muy bien en quién estaba pensando.

—La quise muchísimo, y una parte de mí siempre va a quererla —dije mirándola a los ojos—, es la madre de mi hija, vivimos un montón de cosas juntos, pero esto que siento contigo es totalmente diferente, me calmas y me aceleras al mismo tiempo, me siento en paz aunque mi corazón lata tres veces más rápido de lo normal.

—Quiero hacerte feliz… que seamos felices.

—Ya lo haces. ¿Te hago feliz?

—Como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

—¿Ni siquiera Daniel?

—Todo fue diferente con él, nunca tuvimos realmente una oportunidad.

—Lo siento por eso.

—Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, que no pudieras ser un padre, sé lo importante que es para ti.

—No nos lamentemos por el pasado, en especial porque eso fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Tenemos toda nuestra vida para ser felices.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo quedar embarazada?

—Quiero verte embarazada, una gran y redonda barriga, pero sabemos que no es la única manera de ser padres otra vez. Voy a ser igual de feliz incluso si no me dejas tener mascotas en tu casa.

—Nuestra casa. Ahora es tu hogar también.

—Tú eres mi hogar.

La levanté un poco más hacia mí para poder besar sus labios, mi lengua exploró su boca, mordí su labio inferior suavemente. Ella se acomodó sobre mí, abrió sus piernas colocándolas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, su centro dejó un rastro húmedo sobre mi abdomen a medida que se movía. Acaricié sus piernas, pasé mis manos por las curvas de su cuerpo. Me senté sin dejar de acariciarla, hice su cabello a un lado y besé sus hombros, apreté sus nalgas redondas en mis manos y la levanté un poco para colocarla sobre mi erección. Gimió deliciosamente contra mi boca mientras la dejaba caer en mi regazo logrando enterrarme profundamente en ella. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello respirando con dificultad. Sus paredes apretaron mi pene, se movió inquieta buscando su comodidad. Un gemido adolorido salió de su boca y moví mis dedos a su clítoris para estimular su placer.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Eres tan apretada —dije a su oído.

Besó mi cuello, lamió mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi boca.

—Eres muy grande… me llenas… —dijo casi sin aliento.

—¿Duele?

—Solo un poco… espera…

Froté un poco más su clítoris, contuve las ganas de moverme dentro de ella, dejando que se adaptara, besé su cuello y chupé suavemente, sabía que sin importar lo suave que fuera con ella su piel delicada se marcaba con facilidad. Sus caderas se movieron un poco, sus paredes se apretaron a mi alrededor aún más, dificultándome que la ayudara a moverse. Mordió mi hombro, clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y suavemente comenzó a penetrarse ella misma en mi erección. Sin importar que tan solo un rato antes habíamos hecho el amor y lo húmeda que estaba entre sus piernas, seguía deliciosamente apretada.

—Es como si fuese tu primera vez.

—No lo es —dijo demasiado rápido, casi a la defensiva.

—Lo sé. Me encanta lo apretada que eres… —jadeé contra su boca—, lo difícil que es moverme dentro de ti.

Gimió y yo gemí con ella. La tomé en mis brazos e invertí nuestras posiciones para colocarme sobre ella. Sus ojos de color chocolate me miraron fijamente, mordió su labio inferior y abrió su boca para gemir libremente. Apreté sus senos en mis manos, me incliné para chupar sus pezones rosados y me prendí de ellos sabiendo que ahora me pertenecían.

—Eres mía —dije contra su piel, embistiéndola profundamente.

—Sí… David…

—Eres mía, Regina —besé su boca y la hice mirarme.

—Soy tuya —apretó sus piernas a mi alrededor—. Solo tuya.

Tuve que detenerme en su interior apretado mientras ella arqueaba su cuerpo contra mí alcanzando su orgasmo. Volví a moverme cuando la sentí relajarse, su vientre aun temblando y su mano presionando mi pelvis para detenerme.

—Espera…

Me moví despacio, chupé sus pezones y ella volvió a arquearse contra mí. Sus manos apretaron mis nalgas y aceleré el ritmo al darme cuenta que otro orgasmo atravesaba su cuerpo. La llené con mi semen dejándome caer rendido sobre ella, los espasmos de sus paredes vaginales continuaron apretando mi pene en su interior. Las sábanas se mojaron bajo nosotros, el airé comenzó a enfriar nuestros cuerpos ardientes.

Sus piernas se relajaron sobre la cama, su respiración se niveló poco a poco al igual que la mía. Besé sus mejillas y salí de su interior lo más suave que pude. Me mordí el labio al ver mi semen resbalar de su sexo hinchado, acaricié sus piernas aún abiertas para mí, pasé mi mano sobre su vientre, pensando que nunca antes había visto algo tan erótico. No pude hacer más que volver a tomarla hasta que nuestros cuerpos cayeron rendidos, durmiendo felices en los brazos del otro.

**EC**

La casa estaba muy poco iluminada, de no ser por la luz del estudio el lugar estaría por completo a oscuras. Me moví sin problema entre los muebles, abrí las puertas empujándolas con fuerza, guiándome por el sonido de su respiración agitada. No había forma que pudiera huir de mí, casi parecía un juego, ella corriendo delante como una pequeña niña y yo intentando alcanzarla. Mis manos alcanzaron uno de sus brazos pero ella me empujó, no fue suficiente para darle ventaja porque enseguida la agarré por la cintura, la levanté del piso y caminé con ella hasta llevarla a la habitación.

—¡Basta! ¡Este no eres tú!

La tiré sobre la cama y lo primero que hizo fue intentar huir. No iba a permitírselo. La sujeté del tobillo y la atraje hacia mí.

—¡David!

Tomé su vestido en mis manos y lo rompí, sus manos intentaron impedírmelo pero logré quitárselo a la fuerza, rompiéndolo en pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por toda la habitación. Tomé sus piernas para evitar que se alejara y de un solo tirón arranqué su ropa interior. Su belleza me robó el aliento, era absolutamente perfecta, mi erección casi rompió mis pantalones así que me los quité hábilmente mientras continuaba forcejeando con Regina.

—Es inútil que te resistas. Eres mía.

—¡No!

Sus pequeños puños golpearon mi pecho inútilmente. Sujeté sus muñecas y la atraje hacia mí.

—Me perteneces.

La besé forzando mi lengua dentro de su boca, ella se retorció en mis brazos y apretó sus piernas para evitar que la tocara. Rocé sus muslos hasta tocar sus labios vaginales, froté sus pliegues con mis dedos una y otra vez, su olor y la creciente humedad entre sus piernas logró distraerme. Ella mordió mi labio con fuerza hasta que la sangre manchó su boca y la mía.

—¡No soy tuya! —Gritó tras haberse soltado de mí—. Nunca seré del oscuro.

—Ya lo eres.

Me subí a la cama, sobre ella, y sujeté sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

—¡No!

Lamí mi sangre de su boca. Apreté mi agarre en sus muñecas con una sola mano y la otra la usé para tocarla. Continué forzando mi lengua en su boca mientras apretaba sus pezones en mis dedos. Su cuerpo continuó resistiéndose y eso solo me excitaba aún más.

—Voy a llenar tu vientre.

—¡Basta! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Este no eres tú.

Abrí un poco más sus piernas y me ubiqué entre ellas. Su resistencia aumentó, se movió debajo de mí intentando liberarse, sus gritos aumentaron mientras ubicaba la cabeza de mi pene en su pequeña entrada.

—¡David!

Sus piernas apretaron mi cuerpo, sus brazos se agitaron intentando soltarse. La observé detenidamente, me fijé en su boca abierta y su mirada intensa.

—¡David! —Gritó mi nombre en un lloriqueo mientras mi pene erecto se abría paso en su interior cálido—. ¡David!

Puse mi mano alrededor de su cuello, tentado por su fragilidad y entonces escuché mi nombre siendo gritado por alguien más.

—¡David!

No pude sentirla, todo comenzó a desvanecerse en una bruma fría, mi pecho se agitó y se volvió difícil respirar.

—¡David!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esta vez sentí unas manos cálidas sacudirme.

—Despierta. David.

Abrí mis ojos y frente a mí estaba ella, mi dulce Regina, vestida con su camisón blanco de algodón.

—Fue solo un sueño —puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y sonrió—. Fue solo un sueño.

Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, lo recordaba todo. Alejé sus manos de mí y me levanté tan rápido de la cama que casi tropiezo con las cobijas.

—No te me acerques.

—David.

—Es en serio. No te me acerques.

—¿Qué pasa? David, soy yo.

—¡Sé quién eres! —levante las manos entre nosotros para que no se acercara a mí—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿De qué hablas? No vas a hacerme daño —se acercó muy lentamente.

—¡Regina has lo que te digo!

—Tuviste una pesadilla. Estás bien. Estoy aquí contigo, estamos en casa.

—No entiendes. Es real. Fue demasiado real.

—Solo fue una pesadilla.

Dio un último paso y entrelazó su mano con la mía. Sus ojos me miraron con tanto amor que quise perderme en ellos.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo harás.

Dio dos pasos más y me abrazó. Su cabeza quedó justo por debajo de mi barbilla y besó mi pecho descubierto.

—Estoy aquí, mi amor. Todo está bien.

La rodeé con mis brazos y besé su cabeza, su olor parecía tener un efecto calmante en mí. Me abrazó más fuerte y yo hice lo mismo, aferrándome a ella para sentirme seguro.

—Nunca te haré daño, Regina. Lo prometo.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo de verdad.

—Yo también te amo.

Me tomó de la mano para llevarme de vuelta a la cama, solo entonces recordé que había ido a nuestra habitación en la madrugada. Me sirvió un vaso con agua y la puso en mis manos temblorosas.

—Bebe.

—Nunca había tenido un sueño así.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—No. No creo que pueda.

Bebí toda el agua de un solo sorbo, ella colocó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

—Está bien —se acercó y besó mi cabeza—. Acuéstate.

Hice lo que me dijo, sintiéndome un poco mejor solo cuando ella se acomodó en mis brazos, puso besos cálidos sobre mi pecho e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarme del todo, pero no funcionó, cerré los ojos solo para que ella volviera a dormir tranquila pero yo no logré conciliar el sueño.

Me sentí ansioso por ir a trabajar en la mañana, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre el horrible sueño que tuve para sacarlo de mi sistema.

—Creo que todo lo que ha pasado está… afectándome… Regina al fin está bien y quizá estoy procesando todo…

—No sé si quiero escuchar sobre ti y Regina —dijo Emma.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Realmente espero que seas feliz, solo… necesito acostumbrarme a la idea.

—Lamento hacer todo esto tan difícil para ti. Regina es la madre de Henry y cuando nos casemos.

—¿Estás pensando en matrimonio? ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? Acabas de pasar un fin de semana con ella, no significa que debas correr a casarte.

—Quiero casarme con ella hoy mismo de ser posible, no voy a ocultarlo, estoy siendo paciente porque ella necesita tiempo… y porque le prometí a tu madre…

—Que no le restregarías tu relación. No lo parece. No es como si estuvieras tomando las cosas con calma. Podrías solo ir más despacio ¿por favor?

—Emma.

—Mi madre te ama. Puedes ser feliz para siempre con Regina, solo dale tiempo a la gente de hacerse a la idea.

—No me importa.

—¿Discutieron? ¿Por eso estás de mal humor? Te ves… fatal.

—No discutimos.

—Prometo no saltar de alegría.

—No discutimos. Dormí mal.

—No quiero saber tus actividades…

—No se trata de eso, tuve una horrible pesadilla, algo que jamás haría, jamás. Sentí como si no fuese yo, como sí… siento algo en mi pecho… como un peso.

—¿Estás enfermo? —Preguntó preocupada—. Necesitas ver a un médico, no quiero que te dé un infarto ni nada.

—Regina cree que… creía que yo era el oscuro.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó sonriendo.

—No ha sido fácil para ella… quizá solo estoy asimilando sus miedos y haciéndolos míos.

—Tú jamás serías el oscuro. No es algo que ocultas tan fácilmente, ya estarías por ahí haciendo maldades.

—¿Y si estuviéramos malditos?

—No eres el oscuro. Estás durmiendo con la Reina Malvada, eso es lo más oscuro que hay en tu vida.

—Regina es una luz para mí, no hay nada de oscuridad en ella.

—Ni en ti tampoco. —Se levantó y palmeó mi hombro—. Debo recoger a Henry, envíale saludos a Regina de mi parte, voy a ser mucho más receptiva si cocina cosas deliciosas para mí.

—Se lo diré.

Me quedé solo el resto de la tarde, ahogado en torres de papeles, era bueno poder pasar el tiempo ocupado llenando informes, era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Regina me recibió en casa con una cena a la luz de las velas, realmente cocinaba delicioso.

—¿Te gusta lo que hice para ti? —Preguntó sentándose en mi regazo cuando terminamos de cenar.

—Me encanta.

—¿Estás listo para el postre? —Preguntó en un tono juguetón, parecía que nada podía borrar su buen humor.

Tomó mi mano y llevó dos de mis dedos a su boca. Me lamí los labios al verla chupar mis dedos. No era esto lo que quería hacer, debía hacerle caso a Emma y tomar las cosas con calma, no sabía si estaba listo para hacerle el amor después de la pesadilla que tuve. Sacó mis dedos de su boca y los llevó entre sus piernas, no llevaba ropa interior. Soltó un gemidito al hacerme tocarla por primera vez.

Debí decir que no, debí detenerla cuando se levantó de mi regazo y entre risas me llevó por las escaleras hasta la que ahora era nuestra habitación, mi ropa ocupaba espacio en su armario y había un par de cosas mías regadas por el cuarto de forma desordenada.

No debí dejar que sus manos me desvistieran ni quitarle la ropa. Mi cabeza aún se sentía confundida.

Me hizo caer sobre la cama dándome un empujón. Me miró a los ojos y se puso de rodillas delante de mí, sus labios gruesos envolvieron mi pene y eso fue suficiente para olvidarme de todo. Agarré su cabello y comencé a dirigirla. Mi pecho se hinchó y mi pene creció en su boca, no pude soportarlo más, la agarré y la subí a la cama colocándola en sus manos y rodillas.

Estaba lista para mí, toqué su sexo mojado y deslicé mis dedos en ella varias veces. Mordí su nalga, abrí más sus piernas y retiré mis dedos de su interior. Froté mi pene contra su entrada, mojándolo en su deliciosa humedad.

—David, por favor —suplicó.

La penetré sin previo aviso. Ella gimió, casi fue un grito, una mezcla de dolor y placer. Un nuevo grito escapó de su boca cuando la llené por completo. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos apretando las sábanas, su cuerpo intentó alejarse del mío pero la sostuve con fuerza, mis dedos seguramente se marcarían en su piel delicada.

Tuve que detenerme un momento para acostumbrarme a su pequeño interior apretando mi pene. Mis manos la sujetaron con fuerza, retiré mi pene por completo y volví a enterrarme en ella, esta vez Regina se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, amortiguando un grito. Me hundí en ella otra vez y comencé a moverme en un ritmo lento.

—Quiero escucharte.

La atraje hacia mí para alejarla de las almohadas, golpeando su trasero contra mi pelvis, haciéndola recibir todo mi pene en su estrecho interior. Ella comenzó a gemir, se mordió los labios pero no pudo evitar gritar mi nombre.

—¡Sí! ¡David!

Escucharla gritar mi nombre me encendió aún más, me moví más rápido, más fuerte; froté sus clítoris sin descanso hasta que ella volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la cama, sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mi erección y sus muslos se mojaron con sus propios fluidos. La solté dejándola caer rendida sobre la cama, admirando sus labios vaginales hinchados y enrojecidos.

Me sentí preso de mi deseo, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, mi corazón latía rápido, me incliné sobre ella y volví a sumergir mi pene en su interior. Ella giró su rostro hacia mí y permitió que mi lengua explorara su boca en un beso hambriento. Ella seguía estando tan apretada, cortando mi circulación; sus paredes resbaladizas apretaban con fuerza mientras me movía un poco más rápido.

La sostuve en mis brazos, moví mi cadera golpeando profundamente, ella comenzó a gritar mi nombre y eso fue más que suficiente para alcanzar mi orgasmo. Mi semen caliente la llenó hasta resbalar por sus muslos y mojar las sábanas.

Me moví lejos de ella, saliendo de su interior, para no aplastarla con mi peso. Casi pude sentirme flotar, elevarme y no oír nada más que la respiración agitada de mi mujer.

—Eres mi mujer —dije con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ella giró su rostro hacia mí y sonrió.

—Sí. Lo soy.

Cerré los ojos, rendido, dispuesto a dormir profundamente.

—No lo es —dijo una voz burlona. Abrí los ojos, sobresaltado, dispuesto a atacar a quién quiera que sea y me topé con unos ojos azules mirándome—. Es nuestra —dijo saliendo de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Delante de mí estaba yo.


	8. El Oscuro Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once upon a time, sus personajes y demás mencionados aquí no me pertenecen.
> 
> Este capítulo estaba escrito de una manera completamente diferente, no sé lo que pasó, solo espero que les guste.
> 
> Advertencia: Este fic tiene contenido para adultos y este capítulo en especial no es para todo público.

**CAPÍTULO 8 – El Oscuro Parte 1**

Mi mente debía estar jugándome una mala pasada. Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos, esperando que lo que me había parecido ver no fuera cierto. Mi corazón se aceleró al abrir mis ojos. Era yo. No podía ser verdad pero era alguien idéntico a mí quien estaba de pie entre las sombras mirándome fijamente. Tenía que ser algún tipo de hechizo, alguien jugando con mi mente.

—No es un truco. No hay poción suficientemente poderosa para deshacerse de nosotros.

Quise gritar, moverme y advertir a Regina de lo que sucedía, pero ella parecía ajena a todo. Seguía recostada sobre mi pecho recuperando el aliento. Podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre mi piel y sus dedos suaves moviéndose perezosamente contra mis abdominales.

—Es preciosa. Un manjar de los dioses.

Caminó hacia nosotros, completamente desnudo, lamiéndose los labios como si Regina fuese algún tipo de postre que él quería devorar.

—Esperamos demasiado para hacerla nuestra. Desde el primer momento en que pusimos los ojos en ella la deseamos.

No. No era cierto. Mi amor por Nieve era firme en ese entonces.

—¿Lo era? —Preguntó y me di cuenta que él podía leer mis pensamientos—. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de descubrirlo y la primera oportunidad de tener una vida juntos descubrimos que amábamos a Regina. ¿Qué te dice?

No, no, no. Esto no está pasando, nada de esto era cierto. Todo está en mi cabeza y ni siquiera en mi cabeza pensaría o haría algo así.

—Somos el oscuro, hay mucho poder en nosotros para hacer lo que queramos.

Yo no soy el oscuro. Esto no era más que una pesadilla. Todo lo que necesitaba era despertar.

—En eso tienes razón. Estoy cansado de fingir. Debemos mostrarnos tal cual somos.

¡Basta! ¡Esto no está pasando!

—Hey —Regina llamó mi atención, acariciando mi pecho y besando mi barbilla—. ¿Dónde fuiste?

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté realmente preocupado.

—Mejor que nunca. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dile —puse mis ojos en él y miré a Regina esperando que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—David —sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas y con una sonrisa dulce intentó mantener mi concentración en ella.

—Necesito ir al baño.

No pude darme tiempo de disfrutar el recobrar mis sentidos, me levanté de la cama rápidamente y corrí al baño, abrí el grifo y salpiqué agua en mi rostro.

—Esto no está pasando.

Apreté las palmas de mis manos contra mis ojos presionando con fuerza un momento. Sus ojos no eran como los míos, eran negros por completo, sin vida.

—David —escuché a Regina jadear.

Volví de inmediato a la habitación y lo vi a él besándola, tocándola, subiéndose a la cama sobre ella.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Él sonrió. La hizo arrodillarse junto con él en la cama y mordió su hombro mirándome fijamente. Quise correr y arrancarlo lejos de ella pero me sentí ser arrastrado hasta el sofá frente a la cama.

—Vas a sentarte y observar como la hago mía. Querías sacarme del juego, ahora sabrás lo que se siente.

Regina lo besó, sin saber que no era yo a quién besaba. Luché contra la restricción invisible que me mantenía sentado en el sofá pero fue inútil, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos o gritar. Él puso sus sucias manos en sus caderas, bajó y apretó el redondo trasero de mi mujer.

—Es mi mujer ahora.

La hizo girar, de espaldas hacia él y por completo expuesta para mí.

—Somos uno. Eres lo que yo soy y vas a sentir lo que yo siento. ¿Te parece un trato justo?

Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella y pude sentir su humedad, su interior cálido y estrecho.

—Sus muslos aún están mojados, hiciste un buen trabajo. Quizá sea suficiente para lograr lo que queremos o quizá ya lo hemos logrado. No perdemos nada asegurándonos de que esté bien embarazada. ¿Crees que si lo está perdonará que seas el oscuro?

Clavó sus dientes en el hombro de Regina. Ella gritó, dejó que él calmara con su lengua el dolor de su piel sensible.

—Abre las piernas para mí y déjame llenarte otra vez.

Ella hizo lo que él le pidió, separó un poco sus muslos con los dedos de él aún enterrados en ella moviéndose a un ritmo constante. Su humedad resbalaba por sus muslos, brillando para mí.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Retiró los dedos de ella y se los llevó a la boca. Mi propia boca se hizo agua. Dobló su pene y en un ángulo incómodo la penetró desde atrás. Mi erección era dolorosa al ver a mi mujer ser penetrada por alguien más. Por el oscuro. ¡Por mí!

Entró en ella con cierta dificultad, gruñendo ante la suave resistencia de su estreches. Regina buscó su propio alivio tocando su clítoris pero él no se lo permitió, frotó él mismo sin mucho delicadeza y la inclinó hacia adelante dejando solo su trasero arriba. Al no tener que sostenerla erguida pudo acelerar el ritmo. Parecía disfrutar más de la rabia que provocaba en mí que lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

Regina apretó las sábanas, gimió mi nombre, pero no era yo quién la estaba haciendo gritar de placer. Él mordió su nalga y con los dedos mojados de haber frotado su clítoris jugó con su entrada trasera. Podía ver las marcas que sus dedos estaban dejando en su piel al sostenerla firmemente mientras golpeaba su interior con fuerza. Se estaba volviendo una tortura interminable y él parecía estar dispuesto a torturarla a ella tocándola donde solo yo he debido tocarla siempre.

Regina gritó mi nombre y sentí la deliciosa contracción de sus paredes vaginales atrapando mi pene.

—Soy yo quién está dentro de ella.

Desaceleró sus envestidas solo para mirarme con sus ojos sin vida.

—Podemos ser uno otra vez, solo necesitas aceptar quién eres.

Acarició la espalda de Regina, llevó sus manos a sus senos y los apretó.

—Podemos pasarlo muy bien. No tienes que ser solo un espectador.

—¿Terminará si participo? —Pude preguntar en voz alta.

Salió de ella. Regina cayó suavemente sobre la cama, casi sin aliento, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta esforzándose por respirar. Él pasó los dedos por sus labios vaginales y se los llevó a la boca.

—Deliciosa.

No sabía si me estaba moviendo por mi propia voluntad pero llegué hasta ellos. Él volvió a levantar a Regina, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Regina giró el rostro y lo besó apasionadamente. Quizá fue eso lo que me llevó a subirme a la cama, puse mis manos en su cadera y la acerqué a mí. Dejó de besarlo y sus ojos de color chocolate me miraron.

Sus labios carnosos chocaron contra los míos en un beso hambriento. Apreté una de sus nalgas y dirigí la cabeza de mi pene a su entrada.

—Estás tan mojada.

—Claro que lo está —dijo él aún presente.

Me deslicé en su interior mientras él apretaba sus pequeños pezones, presionó su clítoris y la obligó a abrir un poco más las piernas. Regina mordió mi labio al sentir los dedos de él presionando contra su entrada posterior. Su cuerpo se resistió pero él no dejó de insistir hasta deslizar un dedo.

—David —dijo ella contra mi cuello.

Me moví penetrándola despacio, chupé su cuello y abrí sus nalgas para que él violara su entrada posterior introduciendo la cabeza de su pene.

Regina clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, su vientre se contrajo apretando mi pene dentro de ella mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo, sus muslos se mojaron aún más al igual que las sábanas. Él aprovechó el momento para deslizarse dentro de ella. Me miró fijamente a los ojos los pocos segundos que nos quedamos quietos permitiéndole reponerse.

Él fue el primero en moverse. Regina gimió en mis brazos. Me moví suavemente y él igualó mi ritmo, armonizando nuestras suaves embestidas dentro de ella. Chupando yo un lado de su cuello y él el otro. Yo apretando sus nalgas para enterrarme dentro de ella en cada embestida y él presionando su vientre para mantenerla firme en su posesión.

—Más rápido —fue a mí a quién se lo pidió—. Por favor… David.

Recogí una de sus piernas poniéndola alrededor de mi cadera y me moví un poco más rápido. Él sonrió. Una sonrisa que me hizo sentir aterrado. La ayudó a colocar la otra pierna alrededor de mi cadera y él también se movió más rápido detrás de ella.

Regina se aferró a mí, buscó mi boca y yo dejé que mi lengua explorara la suya. Nos faltaba el aliento pero alargamos el beso lo más que pudimos. Abrió sus ojos mirándome fijamente y no apartó sus labios de los míos.

—Te amo, David.

Mi equilibrio se vio afectado, caímos con torpeza en la cama y ella rio por debajo de mí. Miré rápidamente a mí alrededor pero no encontré a nadie.

—Estoy bien —puso sus manos en mis mejillas y atrajo mi atención—. Hazme el amor.

Su boca besó la mía y quise dejarme llevar, fingir que todo había estado en mi mente pero no pude. Me aparté y busqué las marcas que él había dejado en su cuerpo.

—¿David qué pasa?

—Te lastimé.

—No. Estoy bien. ¿Te lastimaste? Estabas dentro de mí…

—No era yo, era él.

—David. —Sabía por su tono de voz que estaba preocupada pero teníamos razones de sobra para estarlo.

—Vístete. Debemos salir de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Intenté sacarla de la cama pero ella me detuvo—. ¡Para! ¡Qué estás haciendo!

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—David…

—Solo confía en mí.

—Me estás asustando.

Tomé la camiseta que encontré tirada cerca de la cama, fui al armario y alboroté la ropa en mi intento por tomar un pantalón rápidamente. Volví a la habitación y ella seguía en la cama, con la sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y luciendo confundida.

—Te lo explicaré todo. Lo prometo.

—En serio me estás asustando.

—No tenemos tiempo.

Ella seguía sin entender. La tomé de los brazos sacándola de la cama lo más suavemente que pude.

—David.

—Vístete —dije con firmeza.

Entré al armario nuevamente, tomé ropa sin pensar para que ella se vistiera pero se adelantó tomando una de mis camisetas blancas que había quedado tirada en el piso del armario. Su figura desnuda aún era un poco visible a través de la camiseta que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

—Voy a llamar a un médico —dijo de forma definitiva.

La seguí hasta la planta baja, fui más rápido que ella, la detuve y coloqué el abrigo negro que había tomado alrededor de sus hombros.

—No estoy enfermo. Saldremos de esta casa y lo haremos ahora.

—¡David!

La levanté en mis brazos, recogí las llaves de la mesita en el recibidor y salí de la casa. Ella protestó hasta que la dejé caer en el asiento detrás del volante de mi camioneta.

—¡Basta! ¿Te volviste loco? ¡No iremos a ninguna parte!

—Intento protegerte.

La empujé un poco para poder sentarme detrás del volante. Ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su lado pero la detuve y puse el seguro. Encendí el motor y el movimiento de la camioneta hizo que Regina dejara de intentar bajarse. Se colocó el abrigo correctamente, cerrando todos los botones y calmándose.

—¿A dónde vamos? —No estaba de acuerdo conmigo, su pregunta era una distracción.

—Con Emma. Ella te mantendrá segura mientras solucionamos esto.

—Tu hija vive con tu ex esposa.

—Nieve entenderá.

—Por supuesto, porque lo que más desea es recibirnos en su casa precisamente en este estado.

Pisé el acelerador, no me detuve ni siquiera en la luz roja. Regina no dijo ni una sola palabra todo el camino, pero su enojo superó su preocupación.

—No pienses que voy a bajarme.

Me bajé, rodeé la camioneta, abrí la puerta y desabroché su cinturón de seguridad.

—¡No voy a entrar ahí! No me importa si te volviste loco.

—¡No estoy jugando! ¡Necesito ponerte a salvo!

—¡¿De quién?!

—¡De mí!

Ella guardó silencio, la preocupación volvió a invadir sus ojos y no opuso demasiada resistencia cuando la bajé de la camioneta. Los últimos escalones fueron los más difíciles, ella intentó regresar pero no se lo permití, la sujeté del brazo y la llevé hasta la puerta del departamento. Golpeé duro tres veces y luego tres veces más, hasta que Emma abrió la puerta.

—¡Qué rayos! —Seguramente su enojo por los golpes en la puerta se opacaron por la sorpresa al vernos.

—No tengo tiempo de explicar. Regina necesita quedarse con ustedes. Deben permanecer juntos para estar a salvo.

—¿En una broma? —Sonrió.

—Emma ¿quién es? —Dijo Nieve desde el interior.

—David por favor —susurró Regina.

Ingresé a la casa llevando conmigo a Regina contra su voluntad.

—¡No pueden estar aquí! —Protestó Emma—. ¿Se volvieron locos?

—¡David! —Exclamó Nieve casi con horror.

—Creo que perdió la cabeza —dijo Regina enojada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Tienen que confiar en mí, algo está pasando, algo…

—¿David? —Nieve se acercó a mí—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Esto tiene que ver con Regina y tú…?

—No. Nieve, en serio lamento haberte lastimado. Te amé… pero me enamoré de Regina. Eso no significa que tu seguridad ha dejado de importarme. No estaría aquí si no creyera que una parte de nosotros siempre conservará todo el cariño que nos tuvimos. Quiero que todos ustedes estén a salvo.

—No pienso quedarme aquí. —Dijo Regina caminando hacia la puerta, pero me interpuse en su camino, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé.

—Te amo. No lo dudes ni un solo segundo, no importa lo que pase, no dudes que mi amor por ti es real.

—Dime qué está pasando. —Preguntó angustiada.

—Soy el oscuro.


	9. El Oscuro Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La serie Once upon a time, sus personajes y demás mencionados aquí no me pertenecen.
> 
> Las mismas advertencias de siempre.
> 
> Lunediose, este capítulo y fanart es para ti. Feliz cumple atrasado.

**CAPÍTULO 9 – El Oscuro Parte 2**

**EMMA**

—Te amo —dijo mi padre a Regina—. No lo dudes ni un solo segundo, no importa lo que pase, no dudes que mi amor por ti es real.

No necesité ver a mi madre para saber lo mucho que eso la afectó, estaba a punto de echarlos, pero Regina no se dejó llevar por el sentimentalismo.

—Dime qué está pasando. —Preguntó.

—Soy el oscuro.

—¿Qué? —Reí—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—No dejes que me acerque a ustedes, Emma. No me permitas hacerles daño.

—No. No. No es cierto. Tú mismo me dijiste que era una locura, todo estaba en mi cabeza. David. —Regina parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Voy a solucionarlo. Lo haré y volveremos a estar juntos. Lo prometo.

Hubo algo definitivo en sus palabras. Algo que generó una duda en mí. Salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de él, y antes que Regina pudiera seguirlo la detuve.

—¡Déjame ir!

—No.

—No es tu decisión.

Intentó llegar a la puerta nuevamente, pero la agarré por la cintura levantándola sin problema y empujándola hacia la sala.

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó enojada e hice lo que pidió, pero sin moverme del camino a la puerta—. ¡No te das cuenta que debo ir tras él!

—No. Vas a calmarte…

—¡No me pidas que me calme!

—Baja la voz, no quiero que Henry te escuche.

Eso pareció funcionar.

—Déjala ir. No la quiero en mi casa. Ya he tenido suficiente.

—Haremos lo que papá pidió.

—No toleraré compartir el mismo espacio que esta mujer. No le bastó con enviarme esas sucias fotos, tiene que venir aquí luciendo como…

—¿De qué fotos hablas? ¿Por qué no he escuchado antes de eso? —Me pareció extraño porque habíamos vuelto a contarnos todo.

—No es algo que quiero que veas.

—Hagan lo que quieran. Me voy de aquí.

—No te vas a ningún lado.

—Querrás dejarla ir después que mires lo que me envió —dijo mi madre entregándome un sobre con unas fotografías.

Eran demasiado explícitas, cerré mis ojos por un momento y luego tuve que obligarme a verlas para razonar rápidamente que eso no podía ser algo que Regina hiciera para lastimar a mi madre. Por muy loca que Regina fuera a veces, no llegaría al punto de contratar a alguien para que la fotografíe teniendo sexo con mi padre.

—Es evidente que ella no las envió.

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué clase de truco sucio es este?! —Preguntó Regina indignada, y no podía culparla, yo también lo estaría si mi intimidad fuera expuesta de esa manera—. No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes. Necesito ir con David.

—No lo harás. Ve a tomar una ducha, toma prestada algo de mi ropa y entonces hablaremos.

—Tú no me mandas.

—¿Quieres pasar por encima de mí? Porque es lo que tendrás que hacer si quieres salir de aquí. Así que cierra la boca y has lo que te digo.

Me sentí muy bien hablándole de esa manera, fue liberador, en especial al verla hacer exactamente lo que le ordené ya que no tenía más opción. Podría cumplir lo que David me había pedido, pero no tenía por qué convertirme en la mejor amiga de su noviecita, Oscuro o no, para mí seguía siendo una traición de su parte, aunque tuvo la decencia de terminar su relación primero, no dejó pasar tiempo suficiente para perseguir a la última mujer en la que debería haberse fijado jamás.

—No puedo creer que tenga que pasar por esta humillación, no es suficiente con que tu padre me haya dejado por ella y tenga el descaro de mostrarla como su novia delante de todos nuestros amigos, ahora debo aguantar esto.

—Entiendo que esto es muy parecido a una pesadilla. Regina es la madre de mi hijo, nuestra familia ya estaba lo bastante enredada, pero…

—Ella tuvo que enviarme esas fotos, quién más haría algo así.

—¿Aquí en Storybrooke? Conozco de primera mano este tipo de trabajo, no necesito tener magia para saber que fue Sidney.

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

—No lo sé. Pero es el menor de nuestros problemas.

—¿No estarás creyendo lo que dijo David?

—No. Pero algo muy malo está pasando.

—Yo tenía mis dudas, pero Regina debió hacer algo para que me dejara, para que creyera que siente algo por ella.

—No es el momento de perder la cabeza. Las dos sabemos que no es así. Lo que sea que está pasando no tiene nada que ver con tu separación.

—¿Vas a ponerte de su lado?

—No. Solo intento ser sensata.

—Eso no me ayuda, y no me ayuda tener a esa mujer semidesnuda en mi casa. No la quiero aquí.

Tomé todas las fotos del sobre y las quemé una a una. Mary Margaret parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, un análisis introspectivo del que no parecía dejarme ser parte. Decidí darle un poco de espacio y algo de tiempo para calmarse. Fui a la habitación esperando que Regina no hubiese huido, la encontré sentada en el borde de la cama observando a Henry dormir, había lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Debió escuchar mis pasos porque limpió su rostro rápidamente.

—Parece que encontraste algo que ponerte.

Su cabello estaba mojado. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de algodón y un abrigo grande tejido de color blanco.

—No creo que David sea el oscuro, pero quizá alguien ha hecho que él lo crea.

—Yo creí que lo era. Se lo dije y…

—Tampoco creo que tienes algo que ver. Tenemos dos opciones: Rumple y Azul.

—¿Crees que sea así de fácil?

—Mi cabeza va a explotar de pensar tanto pero no se me ocurre nadie más. Los dos disfrutarían perjudicarte. Rumple perdió sus poderes cuando dejó de ser el oscuro y Azul…

—Siempre me ha odiado.

—Mira. Trata de dormir un poco, quédate aquí con Henry, yo dormiré abajo. Sé que puedes irte a casa, pero ya he aprendido suficiente de no ser precavida.

—No fui yo quien envió esas fotos.

—Lo sé. Realmente quiero borrarlas de mi cabeza.

Salí de la habitación y antes de acostarme a dormir, aseguré bien el departamento y dormí con mi arma cargada debajo de la cama.

—EC—

La llegada de un nuevo día no estuvo lleno de arcoíris y soluciones mágicas. Desperté sin saber dónde estaba mi madre, Henry estaba revolviendo la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos, yo recibí cereal con leche, mientras que Regina obtuvo un vaso extra de jugo y un tazón repleto con frutas picadas.

—Mamá necesita nuestro apoyo.

—Soy Francia en esta situación o debería decir Suiza. Nunca recuerdo las cosas importantes.

—¿Cómo podemos convencerla de que no hizo nada malo? No quiero que dude que el abuelo la ama.

—Sigo sin ser la persona adecuada para esto.

—Ella no hizo nada malo. En un principio creí que el abuelo debía estar con la abuela, pero es un error, él ama a mi mamá.

—Arreglaré lo que está pasando y volveremos a la normalidad. Prometo que siempre estaremos en los mejores términos, por ti.

—Eso no parece suficiente.

—Henry.

No me escuchó, se alejó de mí para ir corriendo hacia su… verdadera madre. Se demoraron cerca de una hora desayunando en mi habitación, encerrados planeando quién sabe qué hasta que decidí unirme a ellos y espiarlos.

—Quizá puede ser una trampa.

—No puede ser tan fácil.

—¿Por qué no? La opción más simple siempre es la correcta.

—Existe la posibilidad de que David esté diciendo la verdad.

—Pues entonces si logramos librarlo de la daga volverá a ser el mismo de antes y se dará cuenta que nunca te quiso realmente —dije haciendo notar mi presencia y recibiendo una mala mirada de mi hijo.

—Rumple dijo que la oscuridad siempre me persigue, quizá por eso…

Torcí los ojos al darme cuenta que Regina en serio estaba resultando ser un poco inútil sin su magia.

—Eres una idiota si escuchas cualquier cosa que diga ese hombre. Eres más inteligente que eso.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Soy la única cuerda en este momento, la única capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea.

—Sé pelear mis propias batallas.

—Bienvenida a la realidad, princesa. En esta historia solo eres la damisela en apuros. Quédate aquí con Henry, estaré abajo por si me necesitas.

—No te necesito. No necesito a nadie.

—Ya lo veremos.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Henry.

Las dos guardamos silencio. Nos miramos fijamente un instante antes de darle nuestra mejor sonrisa de disculpa a nuestro hijo.

—Lo siento, Henry —dijo ella primero.

—No importa lo que sea todo esto, lo solucionaré.

—¿Cuidarás de mamá?

—Claro que sí, es como si fuese también mi mamá ahora.

Henry me regañó con la mirada y supe que fue un mal chiste.

Mi madre decidió seguir sus propios planes sin hacernos partícipes, no podía culparla y tampoco la culparía si estaba buscando la manera de empeorar las cosas en lugar de solucionarlas. Regina parecía estar dispuesta a hacer su parte de meternos en problemas también. Entró a la tienda de antigüedades dispuesta a matar a Gold con sus propias manos, pero él ni siquiera parecía molesto por interrumpir su día.

—Sé que estás detrás de todo esto.

—Creí haberte dicho que tu nuevo Rey era el nuevo oscuro. No me culpes por ignorarme la primera vez.

—Corta el rollo —dije perdiendo la paciencia—. No tienen ningún poder, no hay magia, y mi padre no es el oscuro. Regina tiene razón en que eres tú quien está detrás de esto.

—Solo debes poner al oscuro a prueba y quien mejor que su objeto del deseo para sacarlo a la luz.

—No podemos invocarlo si no tenemos la daga —dijo Regina.

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás una mejor forma de invitarlo a jugar y recuperar la daga.

Fue como si hablaran en clave, y aunque yo no comprendí del todo sabía que Regina estaba lista para hacer algo estúpido. No volvimos al departamento, llamamos a Ruby para asegurarnos que Henry continuara estando a salvo y nos instalamos en la biblioteca.

**—EC—**

**REGINA**

Solo necesitaba una distracción que me permitiera librarme de Emma y aburrirla con libros fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Cuando la noche cayó, después de una búsqueda inútil entre páginas de libros, logré escabullirme y llegar a mi cripta sin ser descubierta. El lugar estaba por completo vacío, ni siquiera un cirio quedaba de todas mis cosas. Entonces recordé la insistencia de David de permanecer en casa, era allí donde el oscuro esperaría por mí.

La casa estaba en completo silencio y una luz en el estudio me llevó directo hacia él.

—David.

Corrí hacia él, pero me detuve en el momento exacto en que giró hacia mí. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, desprovisto de toda luz.

—Es cierto.

—Hemos estado esperando por ti. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Lo mismo que tú. El poder de la daga.

No comprendí. Si David era realmente el Oscuro, quién estaba en poder de la daga.

—David —dijo acercándose a mí—. Nosotros juntos es la única manera de ser felices.

—No te me acerques —puse una mano entre nosotros, pero eso no lo detuvo. Sonrió y continuó acercándose, a pesar que retrocedí él se estrelló contra mí, apresándome contra la pared del estudio.

—Es momento de jugar.

Sujetó mi mano con firmeza y prácticamente me llevó a rastras por las escaleras, incluso a pesar de mi resistencia me llevó hasta la habitación y me empujó dentro. Escuché el click de la cerradura, pero mis ojos se centraron en David. Corrí hacia él, sin importarme su estado de desnudez sobre la cama.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras a salvo.

—No iba a dejarte.

—No te das cuenta que soy yo.

—Él no eres tú.

No había ninguna atadura que le impidiera levantarse y sin embargo parecía no poder hacerlo.

—Sal de aquí, Regina.

Sus labios no pudieron emitir ninguna otra palabra. Una risa me devolvió a la realidad y cuando regresé a ver al oscuro me di cuenta que se estaba desvistiendo.

—Quítate la ropa.

No me moví. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y antes de poder limpiarla él me apartó de la cama, me puso en pie y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Me resistí lo más que pude, ignorando que sus labios sabían a mi David y cuando abrí los ojos sus ojos también eran azules.

—No podemos evitar desearte. Eres tú lo que necesitamos para despertar, hacerte el amor hasta que seamos uno solo. Debes ayudarnos, Regina.

Me estremecí al sentir una mano acariciando mis hombros detrás de mí, giré y eran los ojos dulces y cálidos de David, sus manos suaves abrieron los botones de mi blusa y sus labios se acercaron a los míos para besarme.

—Solo déjate llevar, mi dulce niña.

—Mi princesa —dijo la versión oscura de David detrás de mí. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y desabrocharon mi pantalón mientras David me quitaba la blusa.

Gemí al sentir sus bocas apoderarse de mi cuello. Una mano desprendió mi brasier y apretó uno de mis senos mientras otra mano se sumergió en mis bragas. Abrí la boca en busca de aire ante la intensidad de sus caricias y gemí al sentir dos dedos entrar en mí sin previo aviso.

—Shhhh —me susurraron.

Clavé mis uñas en la espalda de David al sentir el dolor entre mis piernas. Su boca se prendió de mi pezón y chupó con avidez. Y el oscuro retiró sus dedos de mi interior. Abrí los ojos nerviosa. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. David soltó mi pezón, tomó la mano del oscuro y llevó los dedos que habían entrado sin permiso en mí directo a mi boca. Los chupé de forma instintiva, miré a David mientras lo hacía, hasta que él retiró los dedos del oscuro de mi boca y los guio de regreso entre mis piernas. Esta vez los dos me acariciaron, buscaron mi clítoris, frotaron mis pliegues hasta que mi humedad fue evidente. No se quién de los dos deslizó sus dedos en mí. Solo sé que David me besó y el Oscuro chupó mi cuello mientras apretaba uno de mis senos.

Mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear a medida que sus dedos se movían más rápido. Me faltaba el aire, mis uñas estaban marcando la espalda de David y el oscuro estaba marcando mi cuello. Quise protestar cuando sentí unos dedos en mi estrada posterior, pero no pude hacerlo.

—Eres mía —dijo David contra mi boca.

Jadeé y gemí con fuerza mientras alcanzaba mi orgasmo con sus dedos en mi interior. Sentí que salieron de mí cuando caímos sobre la cama. Agitados. Con sus lenguas recorriendo mi cuerpo. Era fácil abrir mis piernas para ellos, me sentí envuelta en la lujuria del momento, incapaz de decir que no a una sola de sus peticiones. David me sostuvo mientras el oscuro abrió mis piernas y hundió su lengua entre mis pliegues.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—Sí —contesté de inmediato—. Más… por favor.

El Oscuro se movió sobre mí. David separó aún más mis piernas sosteniéndome abierta mientras el oscuro introducía su pene en mí, puso la mano en mi vientre sintiéndolo comenzar a moverse en mi interior. Gemí y moví las caderas buscando tenerlo profundamente en mí. David apretó mis senos mientras el Oscuro me penetraba cada vez más rápido. Lo atraje hacia mí, desesperada por aferrarme a su cuerpo. Su lengua exploró mi boca y lo recibí gustosa. Su peso me impidió arquear mi cuerpo fuera de la cama, mis paredes vaginales se apretaron contra su grueso apéndice y no tardé en sentir su semilla caliente llenándome. Se balanceó contra mí lentamente, gimiendo contra mi boca, recuperando su erección con demasiada facilidad.

No tuve tiempo de recuperarme. Nuestros cuerpos giraron sobre la cama y el Oscuro sostuvo mi cadera colocándome en mis rodillas aún sobre él. David lo quitó de mí interior y grité al sentirlo acariciar mis pliegues con la cabeza gruesa de su pene. Estaba demasiado sensible, el semen del oscuro resbalaba por mis muslos y David no dudó en entrar en mí, su pelvis chocando contra mí con fuerza.

—¿Vas a venir tan rápido? —Dijo el Oscuro riendo, sujetándome mi cadera y obligándome a moverme con las embestidas de David—. Aun necesitas que te enseñen cómo complacer a un hombre.

Mordí su pecho al sentir un nuevo orgasmo golpearme con fuerza.

—Eres tan estrecha —dijo David casi quejándose por no poder moverse tan rápido dentro de mí.

Se detuvo un momento, acarició y besó mi espalda. Salió despacio de mí y me atrajo hacia él para poder besarme. Colgué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acomodándome de rodillas sobre la cama, sintiendo al oscuro acomodarse detrás de mí.

Todo me parecía tan familiar, como si no fuese la primera vez que estuviéramos juntos.

—David —dije en un gemido contra su boca.

Levanté la pierna contra su cadera, se alineó contra mi entrada y se deslizó suavemente en mí. El Oscuro me sostuvo desde atrás, David abrió mis nalgas y le permitió penetrarme analmente. Mordí su hombro mientras me acostumbraba, casi sentí que era demasiado, pero acariciaron mis senos y mi clítoris, se movieron suavemente hasta que encontramos nuestro propio ritmo.

—Soy tuya —escapó de mi boca con facilidad—. Soy tuya.

La cama parecía moverse con nosotros. Nuestros gemidos llenaron por completo la casa. Me estremecí y volví a alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo. Me sostuvieron entre sus cuerpos calientes sin dejar de moverse mientras nos recostamos de lado en la cama; la nueva posición les permitió moverse más rápido. Mordí el labio inferior de David. El Oscuro mordió mi hombro, sus dedos buscaron mi clítoris y lo frotaron. David se agachó para tomar uno de mis pezones en su boca, chupó con fuerza y sus embestidas se volvieron más profundas y erráticas. El Oscuro no quiso quedarse atrás, clavó sus dedos en mi cadera y los dos gruñeron descargando su semen caliente en mi interior.

—¿Dónde está la daga? —La pregunta se escuchó como un susurro lejano y mis ojos se cerraron antes de poder oír la respuesta.

**—EC—**

**GOLD**

Abrí la puerta con una de las llaves maestras, caminé sin afán, escuchando los gritos y gemidos guiándome con facilidad, podía haber recorrido la casa con los ojos cerrados sin ningún problema. Mi lentitud para subir los escalones solo era parte de mi pierna inservible.

El sonido de mi bastón chocando contra el piso de mármol se mezcló con la nube de lujuria que envolvía la casa. Empujé la puerta abierta y me detuve en el umbral. Regina era una mujer hermosa y siempre sería nada más que mi ingenua aprendiz, incapaz de hacer aún lado sus sentimientos, el medio para un fin, casi tan inservible como el hombre que hace tan solo unas horas había buscado hacer un trato conmigo a cambio de la verdad. La verdad tiene demasiados rostros.

Los dos se movieron presos del sueño del que eran parte, dos cuerpos sudorosos sobre sábanas mojadas que no eran más que una ilusión que me permitiría recuperar lo que era mío.

—¿Dónde está la daga? —dije tras deleitarme al verlos terminar—. Solo el verdadero oscuro es capaz de romper el hechizo. —No me gustaba del todo cómo sonaba, después de todo si vamos a contar una historia debemos contarla bien—. Solo Rumpelstilskin es capaz de romper la maldición. Es momento de despertar.


End file.
